


Amaranthine

by NanoNaga



Category: JBJ (Band), Produce 101 (TV)
Genre: M/M, Minor Character Death, Minor Violence, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-04-13 16:06:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 21,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14115972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NanoNaga/pseuds/NanoNaga
Summary: After being granted immortality, Taehyun has never truly experienced the consequences of procrastination until a human with too much time on his hands decides that it would be agreatidea to stalk him and his family.Or in which Donghan is a headass who has the hots for an ancient vampire.





	1. Investigation

**Author's Note:**

> This is gonna be the first chaptered fic I write and I'm kind of nervous...but excited eheh. The plot isn't too angsty or anything haha, this is mostly lighthearted...I think :")  
> Donghan/Taehyun will be the main pair but there's gonna be a lot of Taehyun/everyone cos I'm all about that life heh.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Donghan gets a little too obsessed with people he's discovered overnight.

To be quite honest, Donghan doesn’t really know how things have escalated up to this point.

* * *

He remembers being too unmotivated in doing research for his essay, multitudes of tabs of research journals lining his web browser, filled with technical jargon that he really wasn’t in the mood to process. He opens a Wikipedia page in an attempt to recall the definitions of some of the more obscure terminology found in the journals but that is exactly how he ends up procrastinating, clicking link after link and reading page after page of Wikipedia articles that at first held some relevancy to the research topic at hand, but eventually the contents strayed further and soon had absolutely no value to his work (but were all undeniably _so_ much more interesting).

He finds himself deep in the supernatural section of Wikipedia; werewolves, nagas, pontianaks, chupacabras, minotaurs... the list goes on. He spends some time on each page that he pulls up, reading the lore behind the mythical beings and the rumours that surround them.

Donghan lingers on the page for vampires a little longer than the rest.

 

 

> **Vampire**
> 
> A **vampire** is a being from folklore that subsists by feeding on the vital force (generally in the form of blood) of the living. In modern fiction, the vampire tends to be depicted as a suave, charismatic villain. Despite the general disbelief in vampiric entities, occasional sightings of vampires are reported.

 

Fascination builds up in him, perplexed at how the perception of vampires have changed so much over time, and he can’t help but feel drawn towards these humanoid creatures that he spends an embarrassingly long time that night digging deep in the internet to find out more about vampires instead of doing his essay due the next day. Thankfully, he barely scrapes a B for that particular assignment but the feeling of disappointment of not getting a much desirable A is overrun by his excitement when he stumbles across a subreddit that speculates possible places that vampires could live in.

 

 

> **r/Vampire**
> 
> Possible Hideouts in Korea?
> 
> submitted 8 days ago by heubhyeolgwis
> 
> 78 comments

 

That’s how Donghan finds himself in the woods the first time.

 

The woods aren't too far off from his city, a twenty minute drive to reach the outskirts of the forest due to the minimal number of cars whizzing on the small roads as it was almost 1am in the dead of the night. The area itself isn't very much populated, he passes by a small village during the drive. This was followed by another fifteen minute walk into the forest itself, he had found a path hidden by some shrubs and trees, before Donghan spots an inconspicuous house in the middle of a clearing some distance from where he stood. He did a quick walk around the perimeter, careful to stay out of sight under the cover of the dense branches and trees. The windows were lit and he guesses that its inhabitants are up and awake, not much of a surprise considering that vampires are supposedly nocturnal. It took quite a while for Donghan to scan the entire perimeter, the house is bigger than the usual ones he’s seen in other countrysides, big enough to warrant a back door (with a sigh, he wishes his apartment was this big). The inside of the house was not visible to Donghan however, thick curtains veiling the secrets held inside. He stops in an area facing the front, the lamps hanging from the roof casting a gentle glow over the porch.

Darkness suddenly envelops the house, the lights inside flickering off and Donghan hastily hides behind a tree, wary as to what was happening. _Did I get found out already_? In the almost pitch black darkness of the forest save for the lamps that were still weakly illuminating the front porch, a click was heard, and Donghan peeks from behind his tree to see the front door open.

From the faint light the lamps give and the distance between them, Donghan could just barely make out someone with what appears to be orange hair stepping out first. They were followed by a blonde, one with black hair, and one with hair so light that Donghan thinks that it’s almost white. The four hung around the porch for a moment, talking to each other as another person steps out from the darkness, and damn is he _tall_. Donghan is pretty tall himself but he’s certain that this person is taller than even him. Donghan assumes that there are only five of them, the first four that he saw have already started walking into the woods, when the tallest of the bunch turns back and appears to call out to something inside.

Finally, one last figure appears from the shadows and this one looks remarkably smaller than the others, especially when they stand beside the tallest one as they close and lock the door behind them. The pair walks towards the area where Donghan hides with bated breath, his breath hitching as the shorter one turns their head and looks in Donghan’s general direction and he quickly whips his head behind the tree out of view, but they went past him without interruption, even if Donghan thought that he felt eyes on him far longer than what was comfortable.

After a minute of deafening silence, Donghan peers back to see that they have gone.

* * *

That first encounter should have satisfied Donghan’s curiosity, but all it did was fuel his burning desire to learn more (of course). He’s _certain_ that those six people that he saw before were vampires. No one would leave in the middle of the night and traverse the deep woods, even if they were said to be relatively safe. Heck, who even lives in the woods nowadays? Donghan doesn’t know if this was his own imagination making him believe things but he thought that the six of them had some sort of ethereal aura to them, made them appear so untouchable even in the darkness where Donghan was hidden that night. They just didn’t feel...normal.

And thus Donghan finds himself back in the woods the very next day because he’s too fucking stubborn to let his common sense tell him that he would be better off staying at home, rotting in front of his textbooks or going to sleep. But it was fine, Donghan could sacrifice a bit of sleep, he only had afternoon classes anyways (he was smart enough to not pick any morning classes, knowing that he won’t wake up for them).

This time round Donghan is able to see them leave and sees them once again when they returned at around 4am. He is much more careful this time, putting a bigger distance between him and the house than before. He thinks that he went undetected this time, none of the six pausing to look in his direction. He’s too far to see their faces up close, should have probably brought a binoculars to see closer, but that requires him to buy one in the first place and he definitely doesn’t have money to spare for such a thing.

It ends up being some sort of routine, Donghan coming back to the woods to watch them leave, entertaining himself with his phone or 3DS as he awaits their return. He stays for around three hours each time, the longest he can withstand staying hidden in one place. Sometimes the six of them don’t even leave, other times only a handful of them do. The time that each person leaves differs from day to day too.

He doesn’t do this every night, his degree not letting him rest with the pile of assignments beating his ass, and he’s still responsible and sane enough to sort out his life priorities and at least do the required tasks (additional readings be damned). Most of his nights are still spent observing the little group however, and he doesn’t join his friends on their late night adventures as often as before. They questioned him at first, but Donghan brushes it off as wanting to focus on his studies more. His friends can’t argue on that answer, and they themselves know that it is for the best as they were nearing their final years of university (but what they don’t know is that this is a mere lie).

A couple of weeks into this routine Donghan caught himself wondering why he’s even doing this and what he’ll even get out of this, what makes him so _sure_ that he’s even observing what he thinks they are. He likens it to fans seeing their idol up close and personal, the satisfaction that they get being able to see everything their idol does and knowing exactly what they’re doing at what time (Donghan isn’t as lucky though, he has no clue what lies behind the opaque curtains protecting the privacy of the household inside). But another, more crude, way of seeing this is that Donghan feels like some sort of scientist, observing his little test animals and how they live, their little habits and patterns (albeit he’s aware that he could very well die if things get out hand, ~~it already takes up his entire life now but he is too stubborn to admit it~~ ).

Unruly handwriting is strewn all around the pages of the planner in his hands (the planner was initially supposed to be for his own schedule, but Donghan thought that this was a better use for it), him jotting every detail he can identify in the six hopefully-vampires’ routines.

That brings Donghan back to asking himself as to what he’ll get out of this, knowledge? Understanding? Enlightenment? He doesn’t know for sure but he’s enjoying the process (but the mosquito bites he gets in the summer? Not so much).

Every now and then, Donghan gets rewarded with the scene of the vampires coming out of the house and laying on the grassy clearing to look up at the stars glittering brilliantly like fine gems in the night sky, not overshadowed by the light pollution that Donghan is so used to in the city. The combination of which vampires are out changes too. Sometimes it’s the blond with the black haired one, occasionally bringing another two cats out and feeding them treats, other times the blond is with the orange haired one instead, Donghan sees them visibly shaking in laughter about god knows what (Donghan is too far too hear). Seldom, it’s all of them who are lying comfortably on the ground, in close proximity of each other as they spend some time in the clearing before going back to their business.

But the most common combination is the one Donghan sees tonight, the shortest with the white haired one. The two of them lay close to each other. From what Donghan can see from where he hides, the two of them are nestled against each other, arms wrapped around each other as they gaze at the quiet night sky, the moment so intimate that Donghan almost feels as if he’s intruding (the fact that he’s downright stalking them and being a peeping tom for the past couple of months completely slips his mind).

The two get up eventually and even at a distance, Donghan swears that the shorter’s eyes sparkle when their head briefly turns towards his direction as the pair walks back into the house, holding hands with their fingers entwined.


	2. Confrontation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Donghan becomes a literal homewrecker but he's...not being chased away?

There’s something just so intriguing and enticing about delving into things so unknown yet so instinctively _dangerous_ , and it wouldn’t be human nature to not incline towards the thrill of exploring something that could possibly kill you, wouldn't it. But isn’t that where common sense comes in? To tell you _no_?

And yet here Donghan is, trying to break into a house located deep in the woods secluded from the rest of civilization.

It’s one thing to break into a house uninvited, it’s another to break into the house of _vampires_ . Not just one, nor two, but _six_. He’s confident that none of them are around at the moment though, having carefully analyzed the schedules and activities of this vampire coven. It appears that on the very last night of each month the entire group would leave at same time, and return in around two hours’ time. Thus if his predictions are correct, he expects them to to be out for the same amount of time tonight as usual, which is more than enough for him. He’s not going to do anything bad per se, only intending to do a little snooping around before making his escape.

Donghan waits for several minutes, making sure that all the vampires have left before carefully getting up and walking out into the clearing. It feels surreal for him, to walk the same path that he’s been patiently watching for the past year.

He’s trembling with excitement as he slowly walks up the steps to the front porch, the lock picking kit in his hands jingling as his hands shake. He kneels down to reach the lock and takes his tools out. He’s definitely not the best when it comes to lock picking, but he’s learned a couple of skills from his father who used to work as a locksmith when he was younger. Donghan never expected to need these skills again (the only times he has used them is when he gets locked out of his apartment because he somehow remembers to bring his tools ‘just in case’ but not his goddamn keys). He’s glad that he listened to his father all those years ago, but his old man would probably not have expected Donghan to use his teachings to break into a house of vampires of all things.

After a silent and frustrating struggle between the lock and himself, Donghan was rewarded with a clear _click_ , the door unlocking (it took him at least thirty minutes and Donghan was glad that his father was not here to tut at him disappointingly for taking that long).

Donghan cautiously opens the door, only to be met with a pitch black darkness that is feebly lit up by the lamps at the porch. He gropes the wall, attempting to find the light switch and his fingers come across a protrusion on the wall, optimistically pressing it. The light flickers and the house is properly illuminated, letting Donghan finally see what has been taunting him for ages.

 

Everything looks so… _normal_.

 

He’s greeted by the living room and it looks exactly like what you’d expect a living room to look like, except that the house is furnished with furniture devilishly more expensive than what an ordinary citizen could afford according to Donghan’s uncultured opinion- _that’s got to be at least a fucking 110 inch television holy shit it would take me years to afford that_ –but otherwise there isn’t anything much out of the ordinary.

Admittedly Donghan is a little disappointed at the normalcy of the place, he was expecting something more! He’s not too sure what he would have liked to see though, maybe a pitiful human chained up acting as living blood bag? (He hopes that he won’t be the one tonight.)

The only thing out of the ordinary that he has found so far was there being two double door fridges in the kitchen, the first one he inspected contained typical food, condiments and a staggering amount of candy and chocolate. The second fridge was a lot more exciting, Donghan opening the door to reveal blood bags neatly arranged in in groups based on their blood type and expiry date. He gives out a cry of victory, _yes this is what I was looking for_ , and experimentally pokes one of the blood bags in the front, seeing it jiggle and the red liquid inside splashing about. He sees a little logo printed on the label, recognizing it to be from the blood bank in the city,  _what are these doing here_?

Donghan is quickly unsatisfied from this first discovery; blood bags are the most basic of vampiric knowledge and he really just wants something _more_ . He leaves the kitchen and looks down the hallway halfway lit. Several doors line the walls and Donghan is spoilt for choice, not knowing which one to enter first. Small signs hang on the front of some of the doors, all differently decorated and having one word on six of them; _Sanggyun, Kenta, Yongguk, Hyunbin, Taedong, Taehyun_ . Donghan supposes that these are the names of the vampires, but is confused as to why one of the doors have two names instead; _Tolbi & Rcy _, until he remembers that the vampires own two cats too. And to confirm his theory, he hears a small scuffle behind that very door. He tenses a little, unsure if it’s really only the cats that are here with him, and if the cats will get agitated by his presence. The noise eventually dies down though, and Donghan continues to bravely walk past that door.

Unable to make a decision as to which door he should go through first, he uses the age old game of _eenie meenie miney mo_ . The game stops him at the door at the very end of the hall, the one with the sign labelled _Taehyun_. Taking a deep breath, Donghan grips the doorknob and twists it, pushing the door open.

Once again, he’s greeted by darkness, so he fumbles around to find the light switch. He flicks it on, and a light that looks like a rose blooming from the ceiling, adorned with dozens of crystal balls, showers the room in a warm glow. A king sized poster bed sits in the middle of the room, the translucent white curtains tied neatly to the columns of the bed contrasting greatly with the dark wooden frame. Another television is affixed on the wall opposite the bed, not as large as the gargantuan one in the living room but sizable enough in its own right. The polished wooden flooring of the hallway and the living room cuts off at the door frame, the floor of the room covered instead with carpet of an intricate floral design. Bookcases cover almost all of the walls left in room, save for another door that connects the room to somewhere else, the shelves filled to the brim with numerous things. Donghan can’t help himself but to whistle, these vampires sure seem to be _loaded_ in money if they own all these fancy ass furniture.

He closes the door behind him and walks towards one of the bookcases, his eyes widening a little when he sees…DVDs? Upon reading the titles of some of the DVD cases he realizes that this entire bookcase is filled with anime DVDs. Not to mention that another bookshelf beside the first one is lined with manga volumes of a plethora of different series and Donghan laughs at the absurdity of it all. _Who knew that vampires could be weebs too_?

Just as he was about to reach out to pull out a book of a series that he has seen before, the door creaks open behind him. He feels an ominous presence that's screaming at him to  _run_  but a wave of fear washes over Donghan, paralyzing him on the spot. He takes a quick glance at his watch. _They’re back already? It’s only been an hour! I’m sure that I got their patterns down right so why are they here now?_

The thought barely registers in his brain before a force hits him from the side and Donghan wheezes as he gets pinned face down to the hardwood floor, what feels like a body pressing its weight on him. He attempts to lift and turn his head to the side to get a glimpse as to who is on top of him but a hand grips tightly on his hair and swiftly slams his head back down. A pained groan leaves Donghan’s lips at the impact, head throbbing and he’s pretty sure that a bump is going to form there the next day. He struggles instinctively and tries to throw the other off of him, not liking how weak he feels right now but another hand wraps tightly around his throat and Donghan panics as it squeezes, pressing hard against his windpipe, shutting off his air supply and he can’t breathe, clawing desperately at the offending hand to pry it off. _Is this how I die is this how I die no no no no no no no no no no no please–--_

A voice thunders from behind them; “ _Yongguk_! Stand down.”

 

Just like that, the body on him freezes and everything turns silent, save for Donghan’s heavy gasps when the grip on his hair and throat slacken after a moment before letting go.

“It’s fine Yongguk, I don’t sense any hostility from him. You can’t sense it either, can you? You can let him go,” the same voice says, in a much softer tone than the one used before. Even if it was not directed towards him, Donghan felt himself calming down just from the sound of the voice alone.  The weight gets lifted off of him and Donghan pushes himself up to a sitting position, breathing deeply to send much needed air into his lungs.

“You alright there?”

Donghan turns around and gets startled when he faces the owner of the voice crouching in front of him, making a squeaking noise and falls back, pressing against the shelf behind him. He takes a good look at the other’s face and _oh_ , Donghan thinks he’s so fucked.

 _He’s gorgeous_.

Donghan has seen his fair share of beautiful people, ~~sees one in the mirror every day~~ , but boy does this one take the cake. Jawline sharp, nose high and skin almost pearlescent, Donghan finds himself lost in the cat-like eyes of the vampire, filled with concern. He’s too distracted by how pretty the person in front of him is that he doesn’t even hear what the person in mention is saying, sees their mouth move but the sound doesn’t reach his ears.

Seeing that Donghan isn’t replying, the vampire reaches a hand out and touches his head where it was hit against the floor, assessing the damage that was done, and upon feeling the vampire’s touch on him, an audible gasp escapes Donghan’s mouth. _Fuck he’s touching he’s touching me oh my god Mr Hot Stuff is touching me_.

A snort sounds from somewhere and Donghan snaps out of his trance to look behind the vampire touching him, and only now he realizes that the entire group of vampires are in the room. After a year, Donghan is finally able to see all their faces up close and _oh my god everyone is hot what the fuck_ , but he can’t help himself but shift his gaze back to the first vampire in front of him, and once again Donghan blanks out because _wow wow wow he’s hot he’s hot he’s hot_ and a part of him really wants to smack himself because _this isn’t time for your horny thoughts Donghan!_

“I think you broke him Taehyun,” somebody laughs.

“Shut up Hyunbin you’re not helping,” the hot vampire says. _So his name is Taehyun? Oh shit that means this is his room is it not? So he’s the weeb? Cool_. Taehyun rolls his eyes at the tall one before turning his attention back at Donghan, “so could you tell us why you’re here in our house?”

Donghan panics for a moment, not knowing what he should say to a room full of vampires who could easily kill him for a wrong answer in a split second, but nothing plausible crosses his mind. He was about to give a whole ridiculous story about how he was a deliveryman who was delivering a parcel but no one was home, but the words don't seem to come out, couldn’t bring himself to lie to those dark eyes that are boring into his soul (not that anyone would believe his ridiculous tale, no deliveryman was mad enough to work during non-office hours).

He decides to opt for the truth instead, praying for some pity points. “I uh… read online that there were vampires living in the woods near my city and I wanted to check it out for myself and here I am… um, sorry,” Donghan’s says nervously, voice getting smaller and smaller with each word.

A frown forms on Taehyun’s face and he stands up, “did you get this info from Reddit?”

 _Holy shit how does he know,_ Donghan nods in confirmation and Taehyun sighs, “Yongguk, could you get rid of all that info now?”

“Got it,” Yongguk- the black haired one who assaulted Donghan earlier –replies, and leaves the room to do god knows what.

 

Taehyun speaks to him again, “your name is Kim Donghan is it not?”

“H-how do you know?” Donghan says, shocked. He doesn’t remember saying his name out loud.

Goosebumps form on his skin when the vampire continues, listing Donghan’s age, his address, the university he attended, his car license plate number, his birth details, the number of family members he has, their names, his current GPA---  

The other stops as sees the growing horror on Donghan’s face as all his personal details are revealed and the visible shudder in the human’s frame as his GPA was mentioned.

“You understand don’t you? We’ve done our research on you too ever since the first time you’ve stepped into the forest last year. You’re not exactly the sneakiest person you know. We could feel your presence every single time you came here. You weren't any threat to us so we decided to let you be.”

Donghan’s head spins at this revelation. _So all this time they were completely aware of me stalking them but I was insignificant to their safety and privacy? How will they see me now that I've most likely crossed a line?_ He had been too naive and now he’s been utterly outclassed and outmatched and has nothing to say to defend himself, at the mercy of the vampires. But at the same time he's so awed about the vampires being so capable that it doesn't even cross his mind that they have stalked him in return but were a hell of a lot more thorough about it. Taehyun stands before him and Donghan could only remain still as he looks up from where he is on the floor. As if time has slowed down, Donghan sees the vampire outstretching his hand, _is he going to strangle me this time? Is this where I leave this world?_  Donghan can't even bring himself to feel despair over his upcoming demise, closing his eyes.

 

_At least I’m getting killed by the hot one._

 

The hand doesn’t reach his throat. Donghan blinks confusedly as Taehyun’s holds his hand in front of his face. “Get up. I suggest that you don’t come back here anymore.” Donghan tentatively grabs the hand and pulls himself up on his feet. The touch was electrifying to Donghan, Taehyun’s hand felt cool, not as warm as his own hand but not as icy as what rumours say about vampires being cold-blooded and lacking warmth. He can’t help but note just how small Taehyun’s hand is compared to his, just how much shorter the vampire is now that Donghan stands at his full height, the top of his head barely reaching Donghan’s ear. _Cute._

Taehyun pulls his hand away (albeit with a bit of resistance as Donghan was holding on tighter than what was necessary). He turns around and heads towards the door (Donghan’s gaze lands on his ass and the way his hips sway in those tight jeans he’s wearing), but not before calling out, “Sanggyun.” The one with orange hair steps out, “make sure he gets back to his car safe.”

* * *

 It was an awkward trip back to his car, the orange haired vampire- Sanggyun wasn’t it? -leading the way, whistling a somewhat familiar tune. Donghan follows him from behind, slightly wary but relieved that his body isn’t lying dead on the floor.

“You’re lucky that Taehyun is very forgiving,” Sanggyun suddenly speaks when they have reached Donghan’s car. Donghan hangs his head low, slightly ashamed, “thanks...for not killing me. And uh, sorry for breaking into your home, got too...curious.”

“No, no, not because of that,” Sanggyun chuckles, “he doesn’t really care that you broke in. He would’ve killed you ‘cause you didn’t take off your shoes before entering but I don't think he's noticed yet.”

Donghan could only stare blankly at Sanggyun, baffled because _that_ was what he would’ve been killed for? Not for breaking in? But for walking around the house with his shoes on? Sanggyun got a look of Donghan’s bewildered face and he laughs again.

“Taehyun is a bit of a neat freak, he hates it when we mess up his room and you just so happened to choose his room to go in.”

Once again, Donghan is at a loss for words, not expecting the vampire to be so cheerful and friendly towards him, so instead of saying anything he opts to take out his car keys and unlocks his car. He opens his car door but he soon changes his mind about staying silent. He should say _something_ to the vampire at least.

“Thanks...again. For you know. not killing me uh,” Donghan mumbles. Sanggyun observes him passively, watching as Donghan’s eyes dart everywhere as tries to find the appropriate words. “You won’t see me again I guess.”

Sanggyun shakes his head at that, “nah, come back tomorrow.”

“Yeah I won’t come ba- wait what?” Donghan stops himself mid sentence, processing Sanggyun’s words once more to make sure he’s hearing things correctly. ”You want me to come back?”

Sanggyun hums in affirmation. “Why not? It’s not often we get visitors ballsy enough to come here but aren’t trying to kill us. And I can tell that you’re still gonna come back here eventually anyways.” Donghan avoids his gaze at that, Sanggyun grins knowingly. “But could you buy some snacks or something if you’re coming back tomorrow? All we have right now is chocolate and candy and honestly I’m getting really sick of them. I don’t know how Kenta can have such a sweet tooth,” he laments, and Donghan remembers the hoard of sweets he saw in their fridge earlier.

“Okay... I’ll come back tomorrow.” Donghan slowly says, dazed as to how the situation has changed now. _They didn’t kill me and now I’m being invited back? What the hell?_  “How do I know that Taehyun won’t kill me though.”

“Don’t worry he won’t, Taehyun doesn’t kill others if they’re not a threat, and I’m pretty sure your puny human ass can’t hurt a hair on his pretty head.” Sanggyun teases, and Donghan bristles a little at his words. _Puny? I’m not puny!_ Sanggyun grins and suddenly Donghan is afraid of what he’ll say, “not like you’ll want to hurt him though, we all saw the way you were ogling at his ass.”

Blood rushed into his cheeks at that, _fuck was I that obvious? But how could I not if someone that hot was in front of me_?

“But just so you know,” Sanggyun speaks again, albeit his voice is now devoid of all the cheerfulness he had before, instead replaced with such a gravity that had goosebumps forming on Donghan’s skin out of nowhere as the vampire stares right into his eyes. “If you ever even attempt or _think_ about hurting us we _will_ eliminate you.”

Donghan freezes at that, body filled with such a trepidation upon hearing Sanggyun’s words, the tension in the air nearly suffocating him even though they are in the open. But next thing he knows Sanggyun is happily waving at him goodbye, “See you tomorrow! Remember to bring the snacks alright!”

He was about to reply but Donghan blinks and Sanggyun has disappeared, leaving Donghan alone in the dimly lit carpark.


	3. Invitation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Donghan finds out more about the vampires (and Sanggyun gets cuddly with Taehyun heh)

To be fair, Taehyun wasn’t all that surprised when the human came back to the house the very next day.

Having returned from his night out, Taehyun treks through the woods on the path back home when he senses a human presence along with one vampire, which he knows it’s Sanggyun as the others are out too. A slight frown forms on his face, somewhat disappointed that the human did not listen to him but in hindsight Taehyun should have expected it, knowing how stubborn this human could be (well, not everyone has the patience and dedication to stalk a couple of vampires for more than an entire year).

He unlocks the door and the first thing that he sees is the human lounging on the couch laughing at whatever Sanggyun is saying beside him.

“ _You,_ ” Taehyun grits out as he kicks his shoes off to the side, and the human almost drops the bowl of popcorn in his hands, startled at Taehyun’s sudden appearance. “What are you doing here again.”

“And _you_ ,” he hisses, walking up to Sanggyun and poking his shoulder, ”why did you let him in.”

“I invited him back,” Sanggyun replies in the midst of munching on potato chips. “He brought us food too,” and he points to the table in front of them, plastic bags full of snacks and tidbits on it.

“You did _what?_ ” Taehyun’s voice raises slightly, not expecting that Sanggyun would actually _invite_ the human back of all things.

“What’s wrong with it though? He’s not gonna hurt us or anything.”

Taehyun’s lips purses into a thin line and he sucks a deep breath in (not that he needs the air, vampires don’t need to breathe but they still have their autonomic nervous systems and breathe unconsciously. It also adds for a dramatic effect). “ _Fine_ , just make sure he doesn’t make a mess or cause any trouble.”

Taehyun heads to his room but not before looking back at the human who is staring at him so intensely that Taehyun feels slightly unnerved about it. _Why am I even feeling uncomfortable? He’s only looking at me???_ He ignores the feelings of discomfort and looks down to see that Donghan isn’t wearing his shoes.

“Hmph, at least you had the decency to take off your shoes this time,” Taehyun huffs before disappearing into the hallway out of their sights.

 

 

 

“See? I told you that Taehyun is harmless,” Sanggyun says, turning back to face Donghan only to see that the human is still staring blankly at down the hallway where Taehyun was. “Hey hey hey,” Sanggyun snaps his fingers in front of Donghan’s face to get his attention, “I know that you wanna get in Taeh’s pants but if you keep staring at him like that he’s gonna kick you out.”

Donghan snaps out of it, face flushing in embarrassment as he protests that he does _not_ want to get into Taehyun’s pants, but his voice wavers so much that Sanggyun snorts, entertained at how obvious he was being. Sanggyun gets off the couch and picks up the trash of all the snacks that they have finished while talking and makes his way to the kitchen to dispose of them. Donghan follows suit, bringing his empty bowl and the remaining bags of snacks that have not been opened.

They toss the rubbish into the trash can. Donghan recalls how he’s seen the vampires hauling trash bags over their shoulders and dumping them in the big dumpster at the forest outskirts near the car park where he leaves his car at. He remembers how amused he was the first time he saw them doing so. _Who knew that vampires had to take out the trash themselves?_ It was understandable though, it’s not as if a dump truck can make it all the way to their house and Donghan doubts that they would want anyone else finding about the place.

“Could you get me one of the soda bottles in the fridge? You can take one for yourself too,” Sanggyun asks, busy with washing the popcorn bowl and the dirty dishes that were left in the sink by god knows who ( _actually_ , it was Sanggyun himself who left them there, and he's now quickly washing them before Taedong starts lecturing him about hygiene). Donghan pulls open the door of one of the fridges but _oops,_ he accidentally opens the fridge which stored the blood bags.

“Soda bottle, not blood bottle.”

Hastily, Donghan shuts the door and opens the door of the other fridge to the right of the blood fridge. Soda bottles of varying flavours line the shelf attached to the fridge door. Donghan picks an orange-flavoured one and a grape-flavoured and shuts the fridge door behind him, passing the bottles to Sanggyun, letting him take his pick. Finished with washing the last of the dishes, Sanggyun takes the orange-flavored soda from Donghan and pops it open, downing the liquid in big gulps.

“I’m surprised that vampires eat normal food too, I thought that you survive solely on blood?”

“Well, blood sustains the vampiric aspects of us I guess, we do need it to survive. We still need normal food to provide us the rest of the necessary nutrients we need.” Sanggyun begins, pulling a chair to sit at the dining table and motions for Donghan to sit with him. “You can compare us to vegetarians. Blood _can_ be our sole source of food just like how non-animal based food can sustain vegetarians, but we eat normal food to reduce the need for blood. Taehyun doesn’t like to take blood from humans unnecessarily so we don’t feed too often. Normal food tastes great anyways so there’s not complaints.”

Donghan pops open his own bottle, the liquid fizzing from the carbonation. “What about all the blood stored in the fridge? Where do you guys get them? And how often do you feed?”

“That’s for our occasional cravings, or when we burn ourselves out a bit too intensely during the month.” Sanggyun gets up to take a blood bag from the fridge and returns to his seat shortly after, handing the bag to Donghan for him to have a look. “We get them from blood banks all over the country. There’re organizations run by vampires for vampires. They help collect expiring blood from the blood banks and distribute them to vampires who want them for a small price.”

 _Vampiric organizations?_ Donghan wonders if he’s ever unwittingly come across one before. _But vampires collecting blood from blood banks? That must mean that they’d have to work with humans too, no? I wonder just how many vampires are integrated into society. Maybe I’ve encountered a vampire before this, who knows_.

Sanggyun takes a sip of his almost-finished soda before continuing, “Bagged blood doesn’t taste as good and isn’t as nutritious as fresh blood, so we feed once a month. I’m sure you’ve seen all of us leaving together at the end of every month? Yeah, that’s the time we go to find humans to feed on. And you don’t have to worry about us killing humans or anything, we usually pull people into a quiet alley and lull them into unconsciousness before taking what we need. They wake up on their own eventually.”

Donghan takes a moment to internalize all that Sanggyun has said, realizes that these vampires don’t run around killing humans like they are nothing (it makes him feel safer too). “You guys aren’t as....violent as I thought. I thought that y’all kill humans for food every other day.”

Sanggyun scoffs at that, “we’re _vampires_ , not _monsters_ okay? As much as you humans like to label us as brutal, sadistic and bloodthirsty creatures,” he pauses and makes a face. “Okay maybe a _little_ bloodthirsty, but we do have our own moral code.” He takes the blood bag back from Donghan’s hands and returns it back to its place in the fridge. “Don’t forget that not all vampires are born a vampire, some of us used to be humans too. They still have some sort of humanity in them, like Taehyun. That’s why our family follows his lifestyle.”

 _So Taehyun used to be a human then? How old is he?_ “Is Taehyun your leader or something? The way you talk about him makes it seem like he has a lot of influence over everyone’s decisions.”

Sanggyun doesn’t answer his question immediately, fiddling with his empty soda bottle as if contemplating on how he should phrase his answer. Donghan’s soda bottle lays untouched despite being opened in front of him, too absorbed with all the information Sanggyun has been feeding him. “Yes and no. You _could_ call him the leader because him along with Taedong are the oldest and most experienced vampires here, and the two of them are the ones who slowly gathered this little family of ours. He hates being put on a pedestal though, so he treats all of as equals despite how young some of us are. But it’s become second nature that we always turn to him whenever a problem arises.”

“Who’s Taedong?” Donghan doesn’t recall hearing this name yesterday.

“The one with white hair, and speaking of him, they’re all back.”

Sanggyun pushes his chair back and leaves the kitchen, tossing the empty soda bottle in the trash can along the way. Donghan follows behind him, grabbing his own soda bottle and finally taking a sip out of it.

They greet the others in the living room. Donghan stands behind Sanggyun for some sort of protection, not knowing how receptive the other vampires will be of him.

“Oh, the human’s here again? Taehyun didn’t kick him out?” The blonde one says.

“I invited him. Now, time for introductions.” Sanggyun briefly introduces the other vampires to Donghan, and now he finally has a name to associate with each of the vampires that he has been following for more than a year now.

Kenta, the blond one, gives him a quick _hi!_. Donghan has to lift his head up a little to meet Hyunbin’s eyes, the latter waving at him shortly before he abruptly moves towards the kitchen (he had smelt the potato chips Donghan brought). Taedong simply raises an eyebrow at him, appraising Donghan up and down and Donghan feels as if he’s in the middle of an interview.

When Sanggyun reaches Yongguk, the other vampire quietly regards Donghan before speaking, “Sorry for trying to kill you yesterday.”

Donghan was not expecting an apology, so he was slightly taken aback, “you don’t have to apologize. It was me who broke into your house in the first place.”

Yongguk doesn’t say anything, choosing instead to nod at Donghan before beelining straight to one of the rooms. Donghan hears some loud meowing when the door opens which quickly mutes once the door is closed shut. _Whoa, that soundproofing is ridiculously effective._

“I think it’s time for you to go home. Don’t you have a test later? We can talk more tomorrow night,” Sanggyun says.

“At this point I feel like I’m the one being stalked instead of you guys, how do you even know?” Donghan mutters, completely forgetting that he has a test later on as it was not included in his final grade. _Who the fuck cares about ungraded stuff right?_

“We have our ways,” Sanggyun says simply, cheeky smile on his face as he ushers Donghan to say his goodbyes to whoever was in the room at the moment and to put on his shoes. Donghan does a quick check of his belongings before stepping out of the house. He turns back to see that Sanggyun is standing at the door, looking at him expectantly.

“Eh, you’re not sending me off this time? Aren’t I your guest tonight?” Donghan asks, a little disappointed that he could not talk to Sanggyun for a while more.

“For what? You can make it back fine can’t you, you’ve been doing it for a year no?” Sanggyun replies, hands shooing Donghan off so that he’ll get home quick. “There’s no one else here anyways so you’ll be fine.”

Donghan couldn’t argue with that so he shrugs, waves his goodbye at Sanggyun and he heads towards the forest to return home.

* * *

Pushing the door of the room open, Sanggyun spots Taehyun sitting on his bed under the layers of blankets he owns, back resting against the mountain of pillows propped against the headboard, eyes glued onto the television playing whatever anime show that he’s obsessed about now. Sanggyun pulls the blankets off of Taehyun despite his annoyed protests and sits beside him, plastering himself next to the older vampire.

“I know that you were listening to us.” Sanggyun murmurs, resting his head on Taehyun’s shoulder. The door wasn’t completely shut when he came in, peeking slightly ajar and allowing whatever sounds from the outside to bypass the soundproofing installed.

(When anyone asks them why they even soundproofed every single wall in the house they’d give the excuse that it’s for their privacy, but really it’s just so that they don’t have to hear each other fucking in other rooms.)

Taehyun grunts noncommittally, ignoring Sanggyun in favour of watching the television screen instead.

“Have you seen how Donghan looks at your ass?” Sanggyun then says, trying to get Taehyun to acknowledge him.

“Shut up Sanggyun, you don’t need to tell me that, I could _feel_ it myself,” Taehyun grumbles. “I don’t understand how you could just invite him back here.”

“Come on, you’re only mad because you realized he dirtied your carpet.”

“Of course I am!” Taehyun cries out indignantly. “He got his shit all over my floor and it took me _soooooo_ long to get it all out. You’d think after centuries someone would’ve figured an easy way to clean them without machinery but _nope_ .” He recalls how right after he had Sanggyun accompany the human out yesterday, he noticed the pale brown patches on his carpeting that were in the shape of footprints which aren’t usually there. He hadn’t seen them at first, too preoccupied with dealing with the human instead. Taehyun was _not_ happy to say the least, ominously muttering curses under his breath about how the human had brought all the dirt of the forest in his room and now he has to clean the carpet _again_. Needless to say everyone avoided entering his room afterwards while Taehyun painstakingly vacuums and washes his flooring, afraid that they’ll get roped in into cleaning it for him.

“At least it’s clean now right? And he now knows to not wear them indoors,” Sanggyun says, trying to placate Taehyun seeing as to how the elder is so riled up now.

“Doesn’t change the fact that he got them dirty.”

“Oh stop being so petty, I’ll buy you one of those carpet cleaning machines soon.”

Taehyun contemplates for a bit, “...that wouldn’t be too bad. I’ll hold you on your word for it.”

Sanggyun smiles, knowing that he won Taehyun over this time. “Besides, he’s not too bad actually, pretty amusing kid. I quite like him.”

“You’ve gotten to know him for only a day Sanggyun, how sure are you of your opinion?.” Taehyun points out.

Sanggyun shrugs. “Instinct,” was all he has to say to that.

 

“Anyways, I wonder how long it’ll take him to make his move on you because I doubt you’re gonna just bend over for him.”

That flusters Taehyun, he pulls out a pillow from behind his back and smacks Sanggyun in the face with it, the other not even bothering to dodge the hit, snickering as Taehyun proceeds to crawl over him and smother him with the pillow. “Sanggyun _what the actual fuck._ ” Taehyun has spent centuries with Sanggyun yet he could never come to terms with just how crude the other can be. “Why are you even encouraging this!”

“ _Cositcshfffunny-_ ” Sanggyun replies, muffled from the pillow shoved in his face. His hands fumble around, finding Taehyun’s wrists to drag the pillow away from suffocating him (not that he could even suffocate in the first place though). Face free from a mouthful of pillow, Sanggyun yanks it out of Taehyun’s hands, throwing it aside. He shimmies down the bed, lying down on his back instead of leaning on the backrest made up of pillows, and pulls Taehyun down to lay beside him. Taehyun grumbles a little in annoyance, but in the end he eases beside Sanggyun, shifting himself to a more comfortable position.

“We haven’t had a human be this infatuated with any of us in a while. I mean, many think we’re beautiful, and I’m sure I’m the most beautiful in this house-” Taehyun snorts at that but Sanggyun blatantly ignores him. “-but it’s been a some time since one had an actual crush on us.”

“Well, the last one fell in love with you but wanted to kill the rest of us.” Taehyun points out, recalling how Sanggyun met said-person in the bar he frequented a couple of years ago. He had brought him over one night, wanting to fuck somewhere other than the cheap dingy love hotels that they have in the vicinity, but he easily got jealous at how Sanggyun was touchy with the other vampires. Everyone could sense the murderous intent emanating from the man, and Sanggyun was disappointed to say the least. Needless to say that human now lays six feet under the ground, rotting in the cold dirt with no one to remember him.

“Real shame that one, he was pretty hot but _wayyy_ too possessive,” Sanggyun laments. “But I wouldn’t trade him for any of you,” he adds sincerely, rolling over to face Taehyun and pressing a kiss on his lips. Taehyun snorts, but he kisses Sanggyun back anyways, leaning in to the other.

 

Sanggyun pulls back to look at Taehyun, “and that immediately gives Donghan my okay, he doesn’t want to kill us.”

“That’s not the _point_ ,” Taehyun says, exasperated at how Sanggyun just doesn’t want to drop the topic already.

Sanggyun just smiles at Taehyun, “he’s very sweet actually, he asked me what food you liked so he could make it up to you.”

“Oh he did?” Taehyun asks, pleasantly surprised because he was not actually expecting anything from the human. “And what did you tell him?”

“He’ll most likely bring it with him tomorrow so I’ll let him surprise you.” Sanggyun winks. “Just give him a chance alright? I just have a good feeling about him overall.”

“ _Fine_ , since you’re so insistent about him for some reason.” Taehyun sighs. _Why is everyone around me so stubborn?_

  
  


“Don’t forget that you promised to buy me a carpet cleaner too.”

Sanggyun chuckles and gently kisses Taehyun’s forehead, the latter closing his eyes. “Don’t worry babe, I won’t.”


	4. Memoir

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taehyun's backstory isn't as pretty as the vampire himself, Donghan concludes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter (and most likely the one after this too) contains violence, though I did not describe them too explicitly... I think. Vampire AU isn't all fun and games when you're bloodthirsty as fuck uwu

The next night, Sanggyun pulls Donghan into the kitchen where Taehyun is sitting at the dining table, sipping on his coffee while he texts on his phone with his other hand. Taehyun looks up from where his phone and sees Donghan holding a fancy paper bag in his hands. He places his cup on the table, head tilting slightly as he wonders why Sanggyun had brought the human to him.

“Have fun you two,” Sanggyun says cheerily once Donghan stands beside the table in front of Taehyun, promptly exiting the room and leaving the two alone.

“...yes? And you’re here for…?” Taehyun asks.

Donghan holds out the paper bag to him, gesturing for him to take it, “it’s my uh, apology. I heard I fucked up your carpet a little. So I bought you something to make up for it? Sanggyun recommended it to me so…”

Taehyun snorts, “you sure did fuck up my carpet.” He takes the bag anyways, peering inside it to see… some food packaging?

It’s one that he recognizes, the logo on the paper packaging belonging to a quaint cafe located quite some distance from the area. Sanggyun had brought him to that cafe a little while ago one night, which wasn’t a problem as it opens for twenty four hours a day, and Taehyun had fallen in love with the hamburgers there. Sadly, he hasn’t went back there for another meal, having no other reason to travel such a long distance just for a burger.

Taehyun looks up at Donghan in mild surprise, knowing that the cafe wasn’t any nearer to Donghan’s usual area, “oh, you went to the cafe? Isn’t the place far?”

“I only had one class today and it ended early so I had time to drive by and get it for you.”

Admittedly, Taehyun _was_ quite touched that Donghan took the effort to go so far just to buy the hamburger when he could have easily gone to other places that sold something similar. Not to mention that the cafe is rather pricey, not something that a simple university kid could afford to buy often, and Taehyun knows that Donghan isn’t the most affluent student (him and the other vampires have seen Donghan’s bank savings whilst they were doing a background check on him. It wasn’t really the most desirable number to say the least.)

Donghan twiddles his thumbs, nervous as to what Taehyun would think of him. _Is my apology just some cheap attempt to patch things up? Does he still like his carpet more than me? Is he going to exile me and I’ll never be able to see his pretty face again?_ But Taehyun speaks, halting his train of thought. “Thank you Donghan, I really do appreciate this.” Taehyun looks back up at Donghan, small smile on his face and Donghan feels his heart melt into a puddle of soft goo at his expression. “I guess I’ll forgive you for what you did to my carpet,” Taehyun laughs lightly.

A sigh of relief leaves Donghan’s mouth, glad that Taehyun accepted his apology. But now that Taehyun has forgiven him, what is he supposed to do right now? Should he leave the room and let Taehyun eat his food in peace, or should he stay and try to ~~woo~~ talk to him?

Taehyun senses Donghan’s hesitance, and gestures to the seat opposite him, “feel free to sit down, are you hungry?”

“It’s alright, I’m not hungry,” is what Donghan says, but immediately after, a low rumble echoes from his stomach. “Okay, maybe just a little.”

A wry smile appears on Taehyun’s face, “you bought food for me but not for yourself didn’t you.”

“Yep, you’re right.”

 

 

 

And suddenly Donghan finds himself eating (a very late) dinner with Taehyun.

The vampire had gotten up and gathered the needed utensils, telling Donghan that they have some dishes and rice that he could eat. Donghan protests at first, saying that it was alright and that he didn’t need to eat, not wanting to trouble Taehyun but the vampire quickly shushes him.

“You’re a guest here, I need to make sure that you’re fed.”

“But weren’t you just raging about me dirtying your carpet?”

“Who do you take me for? What’s done is done, and I really want to eat my food so please hush and eat your food too.”

Donghan finds himself staring a _lot_ at Taehyun while they eat in comfortable silence. He slowly starts chewing on his food, the rest of his attention is dedicated to the way the other’s mouth opens as he takes a big bite out of the burger, teeth flashing briefly under the light, the way his face morphs into a look of contentment when the savoury taste of the meat oozes onto his taste buds, the way his tongue peeks out of his mouth when he licks his fingers to make sure that none of the sauce that had dripped is wasted. ~~_He wonders what other things Taehyun can lick from those slender fingers of his._ ~~

The paper packaging of the burger gets crushed up, Taehyun finishing his meal before Donghan. The latter scarfs down his meal when he realizes this, wanting to finish his food quickly to continue talking to Taehyun. (Donghan’s plate becomes emptier and emptier with every passing second.)

Taehyun speaks and breaks the silence, “I wonder if you’re satisfied with what you’ve found out so far, now that you’re finally in our house after a year of clumsily stalking us.”

Donghan stops chewing. Taehyun is looking right into him, expecting an answer. “Honestly? I’m even more curious after what Sanggyun has told me.” Donghan pauses, “Sanggyun told me that you used to be human?”

The vampire doesn’t reply immediately at that, instead pursing his lips at the question, and Donghan is worried if he has strayed into a rather sensitive topic, not knowing how open Taehyun is as compared to Sanggyun, but Taehyun eventually replies, “yeah, I was a human once, but that was ages ago.”

“Do you remember anything from when you were human?”

Taehyun looks pensively at the human, resting his arm against the kitchen table and propping his chin on his hand. “I do actually. I still have most of my memories of when I was human unlike most other vampires.”

He shifts his eyes back to catch Donghan’s, an almost calculating look on his face. “I assume that you’re going to ask me how I was turned?” He says before Donghan even gets the chance to open his mouth. Donghan nods once.

Taehyun sighs, leaning back on his chair and taking a sip out of the drink that came with the meal Donghan bought for him. “I might as well tell it to you myself, Sanggyun would tell you anyways if I didn’t.”

Donghan straightens his back unconsciously, body tensing as he focuses all his attention at what Taehyun is about to tell him.

 

“I was… actually born into royalty. My parents were the king and queen of what you could call a country now. That was centuries ago though, that title means absolutely nothing now,” he begins, and Donghan is already taken aback by this fact. _Taehyun was a prince? How fitting._

“My family was the target of multiple assassination attempts, mostly by enemy countries, sometimes by our own people, unsatisfied with how my father ruled. I don’t blame the people though, I myself was never fond of him and his ways…” Taehyun trails off, mouth frowning a little as if he was recalling unpleasant memories of his father.

“Anyways, I don’t remember the exact details but eventually one of the assassination attempts was successful and both my parents were assassinated.” Donghan has to hold back a gasp at that, unable to imagine how Taehyun must have felt to lose his parents. He makes a mental note to tell his family that he loves them soon. Taehyun remains surprisingly calm as he speaks however.

“I had two younger siblings, and after the assassination we were forced to flee from the main kingdom. The only other people who followed us were our personal servants who were also our bodyguards as we grew up.”

“You know Taedong?” Taehyun asks, glancing at him. Donghan nods in affirmative.

“Taedong was actually my personal servant back then. He’s almost as old as me.”

 _Oh._ That’s a revelation in and by itself. But it occurs to Donghan that this meant that Taedong was by Taehyun’s side all this while for _centuries_ , and the image of the white haired vampire holding hands with Taehyun in the clearing worms its way into Donghan’s mind. A weird emotion coils in the pit of his stomach, though he can’t exactly pinpoint what emotion it is actually, that is, until he looks at Taehyun’s gorgeous lips and his gorgeous eyes and his gorgeous nose mole and his entire gorgeous damn fucking face and Donghan thinks he’s in _love_.

_Is this... jealousy?_

Taehyun doesn’t stop talking though, not letting Donghan dwell on his thoughts and feelings for too long. “The six of us traveled across the country for a while, and for the most part it was rather uneventful until our camp got raided by vampires one night.”

He pauses there. A low chuckle sounds and Donghan shivers involuntarily when he realizes that it’s coming from Taehyun himself.

“There were only two of them but they overpowered all six of us so easily. Restrained us with our own ropes and toyed with us,” he mutters bitterly.

* * *

_“Well well well, look at what we caught this time,” one of the vampires sneers, the taller and lankier one of the two, fresh crimson liquid dripping off his chin. He grips the hair on Taehyun’s head and yanks him up, the human hissing in pain from the injuries he’s gotten during his initial struggle against the vampires; a couple of broken ribs from where he was kicked hard and a bleeding gash on the head from where it slammed on a rock after being thrown on the floor._

_“Aren’t you three the little children of that ol’ king and queen? Weren’t they assassinated recently? Oh you poor things.” The other short vampire says in a mock tone of pity, filthy grin stretching across his also-bloody face as he licks his lips and it makes Taehyun want to puke. At this point he’s stopped trying to escape, the ropes binding his wrists behind his back tight, the hand gripping his hair unyielding and the pain from his injuries taking a toll on him. Taehyun is_ exhausted _, not seeing any realistic way that they’re able to escape alive. Vampire attacks were rather prevalent during the time, and Taehyun supposes that they’re unfortunately the target of one this time._

 _At the back of his mind he’s accepted the fact that he’s_ probably _going to die a sad death right here in this damp and dark cave they were hiding in._

_He briefly glances around the cave in front of him. His younger brother and sister were bound next to each other, both only sporting minor scratches from being pinned on the ground as they were tied up too. The two weren’t hurt as badly as Taehyun was, due to the fact that they vampires had pounced on Taehyun first and he struggled initially, stopping only when he realized that their two attackers are vampires and not simple humans from their fangs and nonhuman capabilities._

_The two personal servants of Taehyun’s siblings lay dead on the floor, blood pooling around them on the floor from their gaping wounds on their necks. The vampires had chomped down on their throats, ripping them out and killing them in their futile attempt to stab the vampires to protect their masters. Taedong was the only one out of the three servants still alive, Taehyun screaming at him desperately to not attack after he’s seen the other two servants killed brutally, that there was no point._

_Taedong hesitated at first, wanting to disobey Taehyun’s direct orders, he had sworn that he would protect Taehyun even if it would cost him his life. But as Taehyun’s shrieks grew more and more desperate, Taedong surrendered, allowing the vampires to tie him up too. Disgusted as he was about the situation, he too knew that there was no coming out of this predicament alive, and he knew that Taehyun would utterly break in despair if he saw Taedong dying right before his eyes._

 

_“The least you could do is to not let me see you die,” Taedong remembers Taehyun telling him one quiet night when the two were alone in Taehyun’s quarters, after Taedong returned from a rough patrol with multiple injuries._

You have always been too soft hearted, _Taedong thinks._ Maybe that’s why I fell in love with you someway somehow.

_Not that he could ever confess to Taehyun now. Not when they’re both going to die in the end._

 

_Taedong could only watch helplessly as Taehyun hangs limply in the vampire’s hold, and it’s taking every bit of self control in him to not run up to help his master, not wanting to fail Taehyun’s literally dying wish of not seeing Taedong die first._

_The taller vampire eyes Taehyun up and down, and looks back at Taehyun’s siblings cowering next to each other. A sinister smile forms on his face when he makes eye contact with his brethren who’s standing beside the siblings._

_“It would be a real shame if we were to kill all of you now,” the vampire begins, drawling voice echoing in the small cave. “We don’t have a lot of royal blood left in this country lately.”_

_“So we’ll give you three siblings a choice, we’ll only feed on one of you, and let the other two free. How does that sound? Not too shabby of a deal don’t you think?”_

_Scornfully, Taedong watches the eyes of Taehyun’s siblings grow wide upon hearing the vampire’s words. He was always aware of how Taehyun’s family never really got along with him, having rather different morals and personalities._ He’s too chummy with the peasants, _they said._ He doesn’t act like royalty, _they said. But Taehyun has always brushed it off whenever Taedong brings it up, saying that he’s not bothered by it-_ 'I still have you, don’t I?'

_“So which one of you three shall sacrifice yourself for the other two?” The vampire prompts._

_Taehyun’s lips quiver, and Taedong watches miserably as he knows what Taehyun is going to do; Taehyun would sacrifice himself to save his siblings despite their weak relationship. Taehyun would reason it with the fact that they are younger than him and they still have a life ahead of them, and shouldn’t older brothers protect their younger siblings? But Taedong wishes that Taehyun would be selfish for once, to protect himself for once._ You’ve always been too kind.

 

_Taehyun was about to open his mouth, to speak up, but before the words come out, he gets cut off by the voice of his brother._

_“Take Taehyun! Take him instead!”_

_The shrill voice of his little sister comes up too, “we’re still fine! We can still run! Taehyun is already injured so spare us please!”_

 

_Taedong scowls._

_Disappointment. Despair. Dismay. That was all Taehyun felt when he realized that his siblings had already outed him. It was one thing to willingly sacrifice yourself for your family, another to be so easily cast aside and thrown under the bus and completely disregarded. It_ hurts _even though some part of him had expected this outcome._

_“I guess the decision has been made? That was quick,” the vampire comments._

_A gasp of pain slips Taehyun’s mouth as the grip in his hair slackens and he’s sent crashing to the cold, hard ground, unable to stop his fall. The throbbing in his head intensifies and his vision blacks out from the impact for a moment. He gets rolled over and onto his back, his arms bound uncomfortably beneath him. Taehyun trembles uncontrollably out of fear as the vampire enters his sight, getting on his knees and looming over him, tongue licking over his lips as if Taehyun was a delicious looking morsel waiting to be eaten. The vampire sits down on the floor beside him, dragging Taehyun up to sit in his lap and rest against his chest and Taehyun winces in pain as his broken ribs get agitated. He feels sick to the stomach when one of the vampire’s hands firmly grips his chin, angling his head to the side and displaying his neck for all to see, the other arm wrapping itself tight around Taehyun’s waist so that he doesn’t squirm away._

_The vampire leans in and Taehyun stiffens when he feels a wet tongue licking up his neck. He really wants to cry, every cell in his body yelling at him to struggle, to fight, wants him to believe that there’s still a chance for him to escape and survive. But Taehyun is so tired, and too aware that anything he does will be in vain._

_I’m really going to die._

_I’m scared._

_I ’ m  s c a r e d._

_I ’ m **s** **c**   **a**     **r**     **e**       **d**. _

_His eyes wander and he locks gazes with Taedong one last time, and Taedong looks absolutely anguished. Taehyun wants nothing more than to run up to him and hug him, to tell him that’s it’s okay, that it was his time to go, to thank him for being by his side and never leaving him through all these years, and for never failing to protect him up till now. Taehyun feels the vampire’s teeth scraping against his skin and the tears that he didn’t realize were brimming in his eyes and blurring his vision begin to fall down his cheeks. He hastily mouths out a_ thank you _, hoping that Taedong was able to catch it, before the vampire ruthlessly bites into his neck, tearing into his skin and flesh._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_Taedong wishes he could erase the sound Taehyun’s blood-curdling scream and the look of sheer terror on his face from his memory forever._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is my favourite to write so far *cackles*. Ah how I love torturing my fav characters and putting them in pain... ♥♥♥ I also realize that I write a whole lot faster when I do so......... 
> 
> Ugh I miss nohtaedong so much they were my first JBJ ship and I love seeing them together so much...


	5. Endurance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh no I killed Taehyun :(

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Same warnings of violence as the previous chapter. I love you Taehyun, but your suffering continues <3

_IT HURTS IT HURTS IT HURTS PLEASE MAKE IT STOP PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE I BEG YOU NO MORE_ **_PLEASE_ ** _._

_–w_ _as what Taehyun wanted to verbalize if he could, but all that came out from his mouth were wordless screams filled with agony as the vampire’s teeth tore into his flesh. His body jolts out of reflex at the white-hot pain that sears through his neck and he wildly tries to yank himself out of the vampire’s hold, but he’s unable to escape, the vampire’s arm still trapping him unwaveringly against his chest. He prays to whatever deity that exists out there to make the pain stop, to set him free, but nothing happens. Underneath all the pain, Taehyun feels the vampire sucking greedily, warm blood flowing freely from the numerous punctures on Taehyun’s neck into the vampire’s mouth and down his throat as he gulps. Taehyun feels the world around him spinning and white spots dotting his blurring vision, the blood loss taking its toll on him and soon, he’s already succumbed to the pain, numb._

_Despite how horrifying the scene in front of him is, Taedong can’t bring himself to look away from Taehyun. It will forever be ingrained into his memory, Taehyun’s frightened screams and how his eyes widened in fear, tears leaving tracks on his pale face, the desperate way his body jerks in one last hopeless attempt to struggle against his attacker. Taedong grits his teeth in silent fury. Vampire bites shouldn’t normally this painful, having heard several accounts within the kingdom of peasants eloping with vampires and saying that getting bitten was actually pleasurable._

_The vampire was purposely making it hurt for Taehyun._

_What breaks Taedong’s heart even further is when he realizes that Taehyun has stopped screaming._

_Taehyun’s head now lolls limply in the vampire’s hold, eyes still blown wide but are now staring at nothing, glazed and unfocused. Taedong would’ve think that he was unconscious, but Taehyun’s body is still minutely twitching each time the vampire sucks, and Taedong wishes that Taehyun would be unconscious instead, so that he wouldn’t be awake through all this suffering._

_He thought that it would be finally over for Taehyun when the vampire finally pulls back, lips and chin bloody from how messily he was feeding on Taehyun, but Taedong spots movement from the corner of his eyes and he turns to see the other vampire who was standing beside the siblings. The two siblings have turned away, not wanting to witness the fate that they themselves have subjected their older brother to. The vampire walks towards Taehyun, and Taedong begins to panic._

No no no no no no no _, Taedong cries out silently in his mind,_ someone make it stop for him _._

_Life is cruel, no one else is there to listen, and the vampire passes Taehyun to his brethren._

_This time, Taedong looks away when Taehyun gets bitten for a second time, and his heart shatters when a pitifully faint choked cry makes its way to his ears._

_After a grueling couple of minutes, the second vampire finally releases his fangs from Taehyun’s neck. Crimson red blood now pours sluggishly from the unsightly wound and stains Taehyun’s white shirt in blossoms, droplets dripping and soaking into the ground beneath him. Taedong would’ve almost found the sight artistically beautiful if not for the fact that it was Taehyun who was dying mere meters away from him._

_The vampire cradles Taehyun in his arms, “I’m really glad that you two chose to sacrifice this kitten, he didn’t fight as much as our other feeds and his blood is unbelievably delicious.” The vampire leans in and licks Taehyun’s wound, lapping up the blood that has crusted on the skin. Taehyun visibly shudders a little and Taedong wants nothing more than to impale these fucking bastards and burn them on a stake, make them suffer a fate worse than death for what they have done to Taehyun._

_“Are you...finally going to let us free?” Taehyun’s brother asks weakly. “You don’t need to feed from us now that you’ve already gotten Taehyun right?”_

_“Let go of us now, we still need to run away from anyone else hunting us!” The sister adds, trying to reason with the vampires._

_The taller vampire blinks rapidly and frowns when he hears that, looking displeased. “What is this? Your brother sacrificed himself for you two and you don’t even thank him?” he admonishes._

_“How ungrateful. You don’t deserve to live if you have no manners or gratitude.”_

_Everything turns chaos after the siblings hear what the vampire said, the siblings screeching in terror. “No no no you promised that you’ll let us go! I don’t want to die!”_

_The vampire scoffs at that. He kneels beside his brethren who has Taehyun sitting unmoving in his lap. The taller vampire runs his hand through Taehyun’s hair almost tenderly and gently pats Taehyun’s cheek, trying to rouse Taehyun into consciousness and lucidity. Taehyun blearily focuses his gaze on the vampire before him._

_“Sweetie, you’ve been so so good so we’ll give you a present. We’ll let you save someone in this room. Is there anyone you want to save?”_

_Taehyun was barely able to register what the vampire said, his mind a foggy mess. …._ Save? Is there even anyone I want to save? I have nothing left.

_His eyes scan the room. His siblings were begging and crying at him to save them and not the other._

_“Brother please! I love you! Please save me, I’ll do anything for you!”_

_“Brother don’t listen to him, I love you more! He was the one who said to sacrifice you first, I just followed because I didn’t have a choice! Please save me instead!”_

_But Taehyun couldn’t hear any of it, not when he catches sight of Taedong once more._

Ah, I still do have something left.

_“Save Taedong, please.” Taehyun feebly whispers, eyes never leaving Taedong. The room goes deathly silent at that, the siblings processing what Taehyun has said, realizing that neither of their names were mentioned. Taehyun has given them their death sentence._

_Taedong supposes that he’s selfish but he can’t deny the overwhelming wave of gratitude and pure_ love _that he felt._ Taehyun chose me. Taehyun chose **me** . Not those good for nothing siblings of his but **me.**

_The taller vampire stands up as the shorter one lays Taehyun on the ground._

_“You heard what he said.” The vampires grin as they stalk towards their prey, scuffling noises made as the siblings attempt to wriggle away from their impending doom._  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_Taedong doesn’t even feel the slightest tinge of sympathy as the shrill screams of Taehyun’s two siblings reverberate through the cave._

* * *

_Silence finally settles in the cave, the sources of the screaming obliterated. The bodies of Taehyun’s siblings have been converted into ashes along with their personal servants. The vampires were not the least merciful to them at all, having broken each of their limbs, watching the two writhe in agony on the ground for a prolonged period of time like pathetic worms getting pecked by a bird playing with its food, before eventually snapping both of their necks in an instant and tossing all the lifeless bodies into the campfire that has been burning all this time, the flames licking up the corpses and accepting them as one of their own, fire and heat growing in ferocity._

_As inhumane as the vampires were when they were mutilating Taehyun’s siblings, Taedong did not even bat an eye towards the commotion._

_Why should he even care about their fates though? Not when Taehyun is still alive, albeit just barely. The screaming doesn’t phase him one single bit, his focus entirely on the way Taehyun’s chest rises and falls shallowly as he breathes, but his rate is slowing down and Taedong is afraid that he doesn’t have much time left. Despite that, Taedong doesn’t immediately run up to him, not sure when would be the right time to do so. The vampires’ moods seemed highly volatile and Taedong doesn’t want to displease them and ruin his chances of getting out alive_ _–_ _preferably with Taehyun._

 _Taedong turns to see the shorter vampire appear behind him, and he jerks in surprise, flinching away when he sees the dried blood_ _–_ _Taehyun’s blood_ _–_ _dripping down his chin from his mouth. He remains still as the vampire moves around behind him._

 _“Wait, don’t release him yet.” The taller vampire says, and the shorter one pauses his movement. The taller vampire stands beside Taehyun’s prone body, looking down at the dying human, having a thoughtful look on his face as if contemplating something. Worry builds up in Taedong,_ what do they want from Taehyun this time? Haven’t they taken enough?

_“What is it?” The shorter vampire asks. It seems that not even he knew what his brethren was thinking._

_The taller vampire sits down beside Taehyun, leaning over to brush the strands of hair off of Taehyun’s face. Taehyun’s eyes are barely open, and at this point he doesn’t have the clarity to process anything, body now an emptying vessel as his life force gradually fades from him. The vampire pulls Taehyun up in his lap once more, this time almost cradling the human’s fragile and beaten body._

_“It would be a pity to let such a pretty one die so young,” the vampire croons, stroking the side of Taehyun’s face with his long fingers. Taedong has his hackles raised,_ what now?

_“It would be interesting to see how he’d grow up as one of us.”_

_The vampire’s words barely made it to his brain before Taedong realizes that Taehyun is bitten for the third time. Not a sound comes from Taehyun this time, Taedong can’t tell if it’s because it doesn’t hurt or if Taehyun is simply too far gone to feel anything new. Taehyun’s body slackens against the vampire holding him._

_He doesn’t know what’s going on this time round and he’s distressed over what will happen to Taehyun._ ‘One of us’? What does he even mean by that?

No, don’t tell me…

...is he turning Taehyun into a vampire?

_His body jerks at that realization, but immediately after he freezes on the spot when a hand grips at his shoulder. The other vampire squeezes in warning, fingernails digging into Taedong’s skin, and the hairs on his arms raises in alarm. “Don’t disrupt the ritual if you don’t want him to die,” the vampire calmly says, a stark contrast to how Taedong is freaking the fuck out internally right now._

_The taller vampire pulls away from Taehyun and Taedong is shaking at how pale and sickly Taehyun looks, skin almost a translucent shade. The vampire has sucked out all that is left of Taehyun’s blood._

_Taehyun is dead._

_Taehyun is_ **_dead_ ** _._

 _TAEHYUN IS_ **_D E A D_ ** _._

_Right as the thought crosses his mind, Taedong finally lets himself cry, tears flowing freely down his cheeks, choked sobs leave his lips, but he tries his best to suppress them, the grip on his shoulder tightening even further as a second warning. He knows that more is coming up, knows that the process of vampirification has probably not ended yet, but it doesn’t change the fact that at this very moment, Taehyun is dead in body and soul, and that any wrong move will result in Taehyun remaining permanently so._

_He doesn’t even want to think about that outcome._

_Taedong barely notices when the taller vampire bites his own wrist, puncturing holes through his own skin and causing his blood to ooze profusely out. The vampire tilts Taehyun’s head up and gently pries his lips open with his fingers. He brings his wounded wrist to Taehyun’s lips, allowing his blood to rapidly flow into the open mouth._

_After what would be an arduous wait for the minutes to crawl by, the vampire finally pulls his wrist away from Taehyun’s mouth. As the vampire holding him moves, Taehyun’s head shifts, features facing Taedong. Taehyun’s eyes are closed and mouth parted slightly. He looked so serene, none of the pain he suffered previously apparent on his face._

_“The ritual is now complete,” the taller vampire says. He lays Taehyun back on the floor, and makes his way over to Taedong. The shorter vampire behind him finally releases Taedong from his restraints. Taedong brings his hands in front of him and rubs his wrists_ _–_ _now red from constant rubbing against the ropes._

_“He’ll awaken tomorrow at around this time too.” The taller vampire looks pointedly at Taedong who’s now wiping his tears away with his sleeve, making sure that the human is paying attention to what he’s saying. “Make sure he gets enough blood or else he’ll try to attack you.”_

_“How much… blood do you mean.” Taedong asks quietly, looking up warily at the two vampires. He’s still on his knees and he just wants the vampires to go away, so that he can pick up the broken pieces of his life (that is Taehyun)._

_The taller vampire looks contemplatively, probably thinking about just_ how much _blood Taehyun needs. “Hmmm… I’d say he’d need an adult’s human worth of blood a day for a week. On the eighth day he should have control over himself again.”_

_Taedong stills. “He needs to feed on… seven people?”_

_“Yes. Alive preferably. He’ll most likely drain them dry.”_

_“So basically you’re saying he needs seven sacrifices.”_

_“Yep!” The vampire says a little too cheerily, leaning forward to ruffle Taedong’s hair, the human wincing a little at the unexpected and thoroughly unwelcomed touch. “Take care of him, make sure the pretty little thing doesn’t lose his mind from blood-lust!”_

_“We’ll be back… one day, to pay him a visit.”_

_With that, the two vampires walk out as if they were taking a pleasant stroll, leaving Taedong alone with a thoroughly broken no-longer-human in a cave reeking of death._


	6. Impulse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It started out with a kiss.

No one had ever taught Donghan what a suitable response would be when someone tells you how their entire family got murdered and how they were forcibly turned into vampire afterwards.

He sits in stunned silence when Taehyun finishes his story, trying to wrap his head around his entire situation. Taehyun merely gives him another wry smile, everyone gives the same reaction when they hear just _how_ he was turned. At this point, all the reactions were expected.

“Are you... not sad about your family?” Donghan asks hesitantly, not knowing what else to say that is appropriate.

“Why would I be anymore? I’ve had centuries to come to terms to it.” Taehyun looks down at the table, voice softening. “Besides, I have a new family now.” A look of such _fondness_ crosses Taehyun’s face for a moment that Donghan almost misses, barely catching a glimpse of it.

“That’s probably a lot for you to take in tonight, no?” Taehyun says gently. “Let’s clean up first, shall we?”

Taehyun disposes his trash in the dustbin and takes the plate and utensils out of Donghan’s hand before the latter could protest about letting him do the dishes– _you’re the guest here, don’t worry about it_. Donghan leans against the dining table, watching Taehyun’s back as he soaps and washes the dirty dishes.

A quiet fury was bubbling deep down in Donghan when Taehyun was telling his story. Donghan couldn’t comprehend how anyone could be that cruel, could hurt Taehyun as much as those vampire _scum_ had. It caught him off guard at first, just how intense the anger he felt for Taehyun was, but now that he thinks about it, he realizes that it’s because he really does care for Taehyun. Donghan almost laughs at the realization that his obsession has now evolved into concern and it’s currently crossing over the line leading to love.

_Dammit Donghan you’re so easy. You’ve only seen him up close for three days and you already think that you’re in love?_

_…………_

_Maybe. Yeah, I’m in love._

_Is this what people call love at first sight?_

_Or is this just a short-lived infatuation?_

_I’m not sure._

_I only know that I really really_ **_really_ ** _like him._

The sound of the dishes clinking against each other lets Donghan know that Taehyun has finished washing them, arranging them neatly on the drying rack, and Donghan finds his body moving on auto-pilot, stopping when he’s standing right behind Taehyun.

Taehyun turns around when he feels someone behind him,, “yes, Donghan–?”, only to pitch forward and find his face buried in Donghan’s chest ( _oh wow it’s so firm_ ), Donghan pulling him into a tight hug.

“I know that you don’t need pity,” Donghan murmurs into Taehyun’s soft hair. He stares blankly at the kitchen counter behind Taehyun, the faint smell of cherries lingering in the vampire’s hair filling his nose. “But I feel so sorry for what you had to go through. I hope that you never have to go through something like that again.” His heart skips a beat when he feels small hands holding his waist.

A soft laugh sounds against Donghan’s chest and Donghan slackens his hold around Taehyun, the latter leaning back a little and looking up at him.

“Thank you for the sentiments Donghan, but I promise you I’m fine. It’s all in the past now.” His eyes are twinkling and a his lips form a reassuring smile and _gosh he’s so fucking cute and so small, he fits perfectly in my arms_.

Donghan doesn’t realize that he’s leaning over, pushing Taehyun against the kitchen counter, the vampire unresisting, Donghan’s eyes locked into Taehyun’s own pair, until his lips are pressing themselves on Taehyun’s own lips ( _that are so soft and plump can this moment last forever_ ). He doesn’t know if he’s imagining it but _is Taehyun kissing back?_

His tongue runs across Taehyun’s lips and something in Donghan snaps at him in an instant– _dumbass! This is uncalled for!_ –and Donghan lets go of Taehyun immediately as if he’s been burned.

“Oh my fucking god I’m so sorry– I didn’t mean to do that _fuck_ – _I’m sorry_ –” Donghan sputters, eyes looking everywhere except at Taehyun, and he hastily turns around, running out of the room.

  
  


Raising a finger to touch his lips, Taehyun’s mouth quirks up in a small smile. “That was much quicker than I expected,” he chuckles.

* * *

Slamming the door of his dorm shut, Donghan kicks his shoes off to the side and heads straight to his room in the dark of the night. He plops himself face down on his bed, grabbing his pillow and burying his face in it. He then proceeds to scream as loud as he can without his neighbours thinking that he’s being murdered.

After practically fleeing the kitchen, Donghan had beelined for his shoes, quickly giving Sanggyun and Kenta who were lounging on the living room sofa an excuse that he has school the upcoming day and that he should probably go home, completely missing the two vampires snickering silently at him. Kenta had unlocked at the door for him, calling after Donghan to get home safe as the human brisk walks back to his car. Donghan may or may not have beaten the red light one or two times as he was speeding home but it was almost 3am and there weren’t too many cars on the road at that time of the night.

Currently back on his bed, his mind is torn between _oh my god oh my god oh my god I actually kissed him what the fuck were you thinking Donghan you barely even know him!_ and _oh my god oh my god oh my god I actually kissed him you fucking did it Donghan you fucking scored!!!_

Donghan decides to settle for the latter, he’d rather celebrate this joyous achievement of his rather than worrying over it, and he screams into the pillow again, gleefully this time as he recalls the moment of Taehyun kissing him back, even if it was just for a moment.

_He actually kissed me back? He didn’t beat my ass? I’m still alive? What a blessed time to be alive!_

Rolling over on his back, he catches himself smiling, a wide grin plastered on his face.

“I kissed him,” Donghan says out loud to no one but himself, still in disbelief over what had occured. “And he kissed me back.”

_Did he kiss back just to appease me? Is this just a one time thing and have I made it awkward now? Will he let me kiss him again?_

_Wait… isn’t he with Taedong?_

He promptly flips over again to give one last final scream into his poor beaten up pillow and now Donghan is metaphorically sweating, suddenly remembering that Taehyun is supposedly attached with Taedong and the reality of the situation hitting him. He doesn’t know how he’s supposed to show his face in front of Taehyun because he’s so fucking embarrassed.

_Is Taedong going to kill me for kissing Taehyun oh no oh no oh no._

At that moment, his phone buzzes, notifying Donghan that he has received a message and distracting him from his fretting. He reaches into his pocket and grabs his phone, seeing that a number he does not recognize has messaged him.

 

**[From: Unknown Number]**

**So are ya gonna fuck Taehyun tomorrow?**

 

Donghan coughs at the blunt message. He has an inkling on who it might be from but he asks anyways, quickly typing a reply back.

 

**[To: Unknown Number]**

**?Who is this? And how did you get my number**

 

**[From: Unknown Number]**

**It’s the one and only Sanggyun ;^) I told ya before didn’t I? We’ve got tabs on everything about you thanks to Yonggukkie. Your phone number is one of the first things he got**

 

Once again, Donghan is reminded that the vampires know practically everything about him. He doesn’t know if he should be concerned about this breach of privacy, but in all honesty he isn’t too worried. _It’s no different from the government knowing all my personal details._

 

**[To: Sanggyun]**

**?Is Yongguk some sort of hacker or something**

 

**[From: Sanggyun]**

**Guess you could say that. ANYWAYS you didn’t answer my first question**

 

_First question? What question?_ Donghan wonders, scrolling up to see the first message of the convo. _Oh._

 

**[To: Sanggyun]**

**!Fuck no**

 

**[From: Sanggyun]**

**And why not?**

 

**[To: Sanggyun]**

**I should… take him on a date first shouldn’t I**

 

**[From: Sanggyun]**

**What a gentleman**

 

Donghan snorts at that, _what was so gentlemanly about taking someone on a date after running away from an unanticipated kiss._ He’s not sure what to reply to that to continue the conversation however, fingers hovering above the keypad. As if reading his thoughts, another message from Sanggyun pops up.

 

**[From: Sanggyun]**

**Not that he would mind if ya fucked him tomorrow tho, that’s what I did when I first met him**

 

Donghan’s eyes widened at that. He had always thought that Taehyun was exclusively with Taedong, are they not? From the number of times Donghan has seen them getting touchy and holding hands during his stalking spree the past year, and from Taehyun’s story Taedong has been with Taehyun practically forever.

 

**[To: Sanggyun]**

**?Wait, I thought that Taehyun and Taedong are together**

**Are you actually being serious about fucking Taehyun or are you joking I can’t tell**

**…Also… is Taedong mad at me for kissing Taehyun**

 

Rolling on his side, Donghan stares at the phone screen, the little text bubble indicating that Sanggyun is typing a reply. He bites his lips nervously as he waits. He had completely forgotten about Taedong during his kiss with Taehyun and now he just feels _terrible_ , knowing that he probably fucked up and he’s afraid of Taedong coming after him. _The image of a murderous vampire hunting him down in the middle of the night sends shivers down his spin_. His phone buzzes again, Sanggyun having finally sent his message.

 

**[From: Sanggyun]**

**You’re not wrong, they** **_are_ ** **together. But Taehyun is also with me and Hyunbin and Kenta and Yongguk. Everyone is basically with each other. I guess humans aren’t too used to polyamory are they? Vampire relationships are mostly polyamorous cos we are a family after all**

 

Donghan ponders at the chunk of text Sanggyun has sent him. He supposes that it makes sense. And who is he to enforce human norms on vampires?

(He shoves that little tinge of jealousy at the thought of the others being intimate with Taehyun deep in the recesses of his mind as best as he could.)

 

**[To: Sanggyun]**

**Ah I see**

 

Reading Sanggyun’s next message, his cheeks flare up.

 

**[From: Sanggyun]**

**And I’m serious about fucking Taehyun, all of us have fucked his cute little ass.**

**Hehehe is little Donghan jealous?**

 

The tongue emoji followed with a slew of water droplet emojis end that line of text and Donghan can almost see Sanggyun and his stupid shit-eating grin leering at him as he types. The image of Taehyun naked with any one of the vampires is now burned in his mind and he feels extremely called out because seventy eight percent of him is honestly jealous because _I want him all to myself._ (The remaining twenty two percent finds it fucking hot but Donghan isn't quite ready to embrace the idea.) Furiously, Donghan types out a quick reply.

 

**[To: Sanggyun]**

**!!!Shut the fffffffuck up you asshole I’m not jealous**

 

**[From: Sanggyun]**

**Yeah yeah stop deluding yourself bro**

**Also Taedong is mad but he’s not mad at you. The two of us were betting how quick it would take for you to kiss Taehyun. He bet that it would take more than a week while I bet less than a week. So ye he’s mad because he lost and I won so thanks for being so horny dude!**

 

_What the actual fuck._ Donghan’s mind is spinning. _Taedong is not mad at me for kissing Taehyun? And instead he’s actually betting on_ **_when_ ** _I was gonna kiss him? What the fuck?_

 

**[To: Sanggyun]**

**!!!What the fuck you’re all using me!!! And I’m not horny**

**Ok but does this mean that I can kiss Taehyun again**

 

**[From: Sanggyun]**

**Is this how you thank me after trynna hook you and Taehyun up? I’m sad :(**

**Ye ye ya could kiss Taehyunnie again but if you’re gonna be an ungrateful brat I’m not letting you anywhere near him again hmph**

 

Donghan lets out a soft laugh upon seeing the sad face emoji Sanggyun used, picturing the other pouting at him. He enters an unnecessary amount of emojis in his reply.

 

**[To: Sanggyun]**

**???I’m sorry :(((( thanks for hooking me up with him <333 please let me kiss him again**

**Also I have to ask again why is everyone so open with me I’m admittedly super shookt from these past three days**

 

**[From: Sanggyun]**

**That’s better, ya better thank me once ya start fucking him!**

**That’s cos you’re hot and hot guys are always welcome in this household. And you and Taehyun look really cute together**

 

_Me? And Taehyun? Look cute together?_ Donghan can’t think of a higher compliment than that.

 

**[To: Sanggyun]**

**I feel like I’ve been given a dating service by you guys**

 

**[From: Sanggyun]**

**Glad you accept the fact that we’re gonna make you two fuck. Also you should sleep, can’t have ya skipping classes**

**Anyways here’s everyone’s number so make sure ya save them ye**

**Also just cos we’re trynna hook ya up with Taehyunnie doesn’t mean that you should send unsolicited dick pics to him**

**That’s my job**

 

Donghan didn’t really want to imagine Sanggyun sending Taehyun photos of his dick (but alas the image worms up in his mind anyway and he can’t say that it’s a terrible one). Pushing that aside, a small squeal slips past Donghan’s lips as he sees Taehyun’s number in Sanggyun’s message. _I got his number!!!_  and _god_ does he feel like a little kid again, getting his crush’s phone number and getting all excited for it.

 

**[To: Sanggyun]**

**Thanks for everything dude, I don’t know how to repay you**

 

**[From: Sanggyun]**

**No problem man, I just wanna have someone new to mess with and you came at the right time ;)**

**Gdnight, don’t go having wet dreams of Taehyun so soon ye?**

 

**[To: Sanggyun]**

**I still can’t believe that you’re using me but I can’t even be mad at that honestly**

**Oops I can’t promise you that though**

**Goodnight man**

 

With that, Donghan heaves a sigh and puts his phone on his nightstand. He rolls on his back once more, staring blankly at his ceiling in the dark, his room dimly illuminated by the moonlight filtering through his windows. The events of the past three days play through his mind and all he can say was that everything was absolutely surreal. A year ago he wouldn’t have expected himself to freaking _fall in love_ with an age old vampire, befriend the other vampires in his family and even _kiss_ said vampire? And now by some strange turn of events the others are trying to matchmake him with Taehyun? What universe is he living in again?

Eyelids heavy and yawn escaping him, Donghan closes his eyes, not even bothering to change out of clothes, the soft hum of the crickets chirping lulling him to sleep, and the last thing he is consciously aware of that night is the recollection of Taehyun’s lips against his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was admittedly a little... lackluster I'm sorry ㅠㅠ but the next chapter is more spicy I promise hehehehehe <3 Thank you for waiting, please do look forward to future chapters~


	7. Premonition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Donghan gets a rude awakening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been some time but ayeee this fic is back please accept even more smut in compensation for my lateness huhu 😀

It has been a week since Donghan has (accidentally) kissed Taehyun- he can't stop himself from smiling every time he thinks about it -and only now has he returned to visit the vampires again. He didn't visit Taehyun the night right after _~The Kiss~_ , but he swears that it wasn't because he was afraid to face the vampire again (well, maybe a little). Instead, it was because he's in a real dilemma.   
  
He has no idea what he's supposed to buy for Taehyun.   
  
Fueled by the conversation he had with Sanggyun, Donghan had planned on asking Taehyun on a date (to where? Donghan doesn't know either but he'll worry about it when the time comes), but he does not know what would be a suitable gift to give him. He spent the night pacing his room, fretting over possible gifts: Food? _I don't actually know what he likes_ . Anime figurines? _I don’t know this either_ . Manga? _He has probably collected everything he wants already_ .   
  
_Why is getting a gift so hard?_ Donghan sighs. He could only think of one other thing that could be a suitable gift; _flowers, I could give him flowers_ .   
  
He blanches at the thought however, _god flowers are so fucking cheesy_ , but he doesn't have any better idea, so he pushes down his mild disgust and plans to head for the florist's the next day, hoping that Taehyun actually likes flowers to begin with.

* * *

It was a rather awkward moment for Donghan when he asks the florist what would be a suitable flower to give someone on a first date. There was a twinkle of amusement in the florist's eyes, but the lady ushers Donghan further into the shop filled with racks upons racks of flowers in a myriad of colours, shapes and sizes.  
  
There, Donghan gets promptly thrown into a whole new world of flowers and the language they hold.   
  
_My god why are flowers this complicated_ , Donghan thinks as the florist explains that even the different colours of the same flower can give it an entirely different meaning. _Can't people not overcomplicate things and just let flowers look pretty_ ?   
  
The florist eventually asks Donghan, "what are you looking for in this relationship with this date of yours?"   
  
Donghan was caught off guard by the question, what _did_ he want with Taehyun? If he had to be honest, he has no idea.   
  
"I don't know, actually." Donghan says, frowning. "I just want to know more about them. They're... interesting, and I'm looking forward to what they can show me in the future."   
  
The florist listens and hums pensively. "If that's the case." She disappears behind a rack of flowers, and Donghan waits patiently for her to return.

* * *

Once hidden from the human's view, the anthousai- otherwise known as a flower nymph -takes in a deep breath, absorbing in the energy of the earth. She feels a pull and she follows, letting her body move with the flow. She stops in front of the basket filled to the brim with anemones and her hand moves at its own accord to pick a few from the bunch.   
  
Her hand picks a couple of brilliant blue and purple anemones and she smiles, before her mouth upturns in a frown when one vibrant red and one pastel pink were selected, which then turns into a slight grimace as her hand picks a single pure white anemone to add to the bunch. She sighs, but proceeds to arrange the flowers chosen into a beautiful bouquet, the white, red and pink anemones in the center surrounded by two rings of purple and blue anemones.   
  
The anthousai makes her way back to her customer, the human sitting relaxed on his chair admiring the flora decorating the shop. She places the bouquet on the countertop and the human stares at it in interest.   
  
"I've picked out some anemones for you," she begins. "You said that you were looking forward to what your date would bring you didn't you? Anemones signify anticipation and excitement for the future, so I think that it'd be suitable for you."   
  
The human's eyes lights up at that, and the anthousai is pleased to know that another customer is satisfied.   
  
"That's perfect. Thank you for your help," the human says, reaching in his pocket to take out his wallet.   
  
"My pleasure dear," she replies.

 

"That would be fifty five dollars, thank you."

* * *

 When the human has left the shop- she didn't miss the fleeting look of shock on the human's face when she stated the price, and she felt bad about flowers being expensive but it's not as if she can change the economy and its foul capitalist tactics- the anthousai looks sadly upon the humans back as he fades out view. What she didn't tell the human was that red and pink anemones signified being forsaken and possibly dying love, and that white anemones simply meant death. She hoped that the purple and blue majority meant that the boy would be protected enough from whatever that may happen to him in the future.  
  
"Please take care of him Taehyun," she prays in her heart. "I fear for him and you."

* * *

 His wallet got a heck of a lot lighter than it was when he entered the shop but Donghan had to admit that the bouquet in his hands was simply marvellous. The colours of the petals were all so vibrant and deep but they complemented each other, and the pink, red and white center made an eye catching focal point.

Sitting in the darkness of his car, parked in it's regular place in the carpark beside the forest, Donghan sucks in a deep breath. _Tonight is the night, I'll ask Taehyun out for a date_.

Donghan gulps, steeling himself to step out of his car, locking it behind him and making his way through the forest separating the vampires from the rest of civilization. Despite having walked down the familiar beaten path countless of times before, his heart hammers wildly in his chest, an unfamiliar nervousness spreading through him at to what is to come.

As he approaches the house, Donghan notes that the curtains of one of the windows at the front porch is pulled open, light filtering through the window and giving him a glimpse of the inside of the house. Donghan found it strange, from his knowledge that came from one year of stalking, the curtains are normally pulled shut unless the vampires were expecting guests. _Are they expecting me or is it someone else? Damn, if they expected me this won’t be much of a surprise huh._

Donghan presses forward, shoving his nervousness aside because hey, he’s already here isn’t he? He’s not gonna pussy out at this point. That’s what he tells himself when he climbs up the short flight of stairs onto the porch, but when he’s at the front door and gets a proper look of the interior of the house through the window, he jerks to a halt.

On the opposite wall, Sanggyun was languidly sitting in one of the grand chairs pushed against the wall. But that wasn’t the most important thing, because there, sitting on- no, _straddling_ –Sanggyun was another person, one that had such a familiar mop of red hair.

_Taehyun._

Not to mention that Taehyun was currently naked from waist down, only wearing a thin shirt that doesn’t even cover his ass from his sight. What _was_ covering Taehyun’s ass however, were Sanggyun’s veiny hands, one hand gripping and cupping each of Taehyun’s butt cheeks as the smaller has his arms wrapped around Sanggyun’s neck, clinging onto him. Sanggyun squeezes Taehyun’s ass, kneading it, and much to Donghan’s absolute chagrin, he sees Sanggyun’s cock, most of it hidden in Taehyun.

Sure, Donghan _was_ told that the other vampires have had sex with Taehyun in the past.

But seeing it now, seeing it right in front of him, seeing it with his own two eyes, was a whole different story.

Donghan doesn’t even realize the iron grip he has on the bouquet until he feels the paper moistening, having crushed the stems of the flowers so tightly to the point the broken stems are leaking its fluids through. His eyes then flick upwards and an irate growl vibrates in his throat when he meets Sanggyun’s eyes.

That _fucking bastard_ was _smirking_ at him as he rolls his hips. Taehyun visibly shudders and Donghan feels his blood boiling. But despite that, he can’t seem to tear his eyes away from the two vampires, his emotions in conflict. Should he feel embarrassed, that he is so obviously intruding on this scandalously intimate moment? A part of him is admittedly getting aroused at the sight much to his disdain. Or is he supposed to feel mad, that Sanggyun is fucking Taehyun despite the vampire knowing how Donghan feels towards Taehyun? But does he even have the right to feel jealous? Because they knew each other way before Donghan even existed?

Betrayal, however, was the one emotion that overruled everything. Helpless betrayal fills up every pore in his body. _Sanggyun said that he was going to help me get together with Taehyun. He lied he lied he_ **_lied he’s just playing with me_ ** _._

Now, Sanggyun lifts Taehyun up against him, the former’s dick slipping out and moments later, white liquid trails out Taehyun’s ass. Taehyun slumps against Sanggyun, resting his head on Sanggyun’s shoulder from what Donghan could see from the window. Sanggyun hasn’t broken eye contact with Donghan all this while, and only now does his fucking shitty smirk grow wider and he turns his head to the side, mouth moving but Donghan can’t hear what he’s saying. Seconds later, Hyunbin comes into view, standing beside the chair in which Sanggyun, and in turn Taehyun too, sat. Hyunbin passes Sanggyun something- paper towels? –before outstretching his arms and picking Taehyun up off of Sanggyun. Taehyun has his eyes closed as he gets moved, but clings onto Hyunbin, wrapping his arms and legs around Hyunbin’s neck and waist. A part of Donghan- the part that is so terribly in love with Taehyun –found the sight of the ever small Taehyun being carried by the much larger Hyunbin absolutely adorable, but the tallest vampire carries the smallest vampire away from sight, and only now Donghan was aware that Sanggyun too has disappeared from his field of vision.

He doesn’t have to wait long for his anger to begin spiking up, for the front door opens moments later. Sanggyun, who has tucked his dick back into his pants, stands in all his glory, _shirtless_ , _still_ having that shit-eating grin plastered on his face and eyes challenging Donghan to deny whatever had happened, and Donghan sees red.

“Hey there _lover boy_ , enjoyed the show?” Sanggyun barely manages to finish his sentence before Donghan already has an arm pulled back. The sickening _crack_ that follows after echoes in the forest, now silent, as if the inhabitants of the forest are able to sense the intensifying tension coming from the lone house.

* * *

 “Ah- Sanggyun? Where you- _hnnngh_ , taking me?”

Sanggyun lifts Taehyun off of the bed, the latter clinging onto him, before standing up fully. A hand grips one of Taehyun’s buttcheeks to support him, using his other hand to nudge his dick against Taehyun’s asshole. He lowers the smaller the vampire, and Taehyun gasps as he sinks back onto Sanggyun’s firm dick, squeezing his legs tighter around Sanggyun’s waist so that he doesn’t fall (not that Sanggyun will ever drop him).

“We’re just going to the living room babe, just a change of location.” Sanggyun answers easily, moving out of his room into the living room. Every step he takes makes Taehyun keen lowly, the movement making Sanggyun’s dick move shallowly in and out of him, the little stimulus riling Taehyun up, leaving him panting shallowly into Sanggyun’s neck. Little kisses were pressed into Taehyun’s neck throughout the walk courtesy of Sanggyun.

They pass by Hyunbin munching in the kitchen, who merely raises an eyebrow before bringing his attention back to the cake he was eating, the sight of Sanggyun fucking Taehyun in a public place was nothing new. Sanggyun surveys the living room, spotting the two chairs that are pushed up against the living room wall, one of them directly facing the window on the opposite wall. _Perfect_ , Sanggyun thinks, grinning slyly out of Taehyun’s sight, the older vampire’s face currently nestled in Sanggyun’s shoulder.

He drops himself none too gently on the cushioned chair, the slight impact making Taehyun let out a choked moan when the dick in him gets pushed in hard, pressing against his prostate. His ass constricts out of reflex, and Sanggyun moans too as Taehyun’s walls squeeze deliciously around his hard cock, ready to blow.

Sanggyun rests his hands on Taehyun’s thick thighs. Taehyun straightens his back, looking down at Sanggyun with a pout on his face.

“Did you only bring me out here so that I _had_ to ride you?” Taehyun asks, slightly displeased that he had been moved from the comfort of Sanggyun’s bed to this chair that pales in comparison.

“Shhh sweetheart, I’m still fucking you aren’t I?” Sanggyun rolls his hips once as if to prove a point, to which Taehyun huffs in response. Sanggyun moving a hand from Taehyun’s thigh to the back of his neck, pulling him in for a kiss.

Taehyun sighs into the kiss, Sanggyun’s tongue running over his plump bitten lips before nudging its way into his mouth. Taehyun parts his lips, allowing the appendage to intrude, and Sanggyun rolls his hips again, making Taehyun moan into the open-mouthed kiss as pleasure builds up from where their fucking had paused for the location change.

Wanting more, Taehyun gives into Sanggyun’s whims and pulls away from the kiss, hands gripping onto Sanggyun’s shoulders for stability before he lifts himself up. Sanggyun’s dick slowly pulls out of Taehyun’s tight hole, leaving only the head in, and he sinks himself back onto the wonderful thing. Taehyun lets out a satisfied groan at the intrusion, Sanggyun’s thick dick filling him right up and hitting all the right places.

Taehyun sets up a quick pace for himself, bouncing on Sanggyun’s cock and revelling in the pleasure when he leans back, the new angle letting Sanggyun hit his prostate. Sanggyun stares at Taehyun in appreciation, seeing the other’s mouth open panting from the exertion and upcoming orgasm- telling by the way Taehyun’s walls constrict even tighter around him. Sanggyun gives a hand- literally –wrapping one around Taehyun’s cute cock that has been bobbing up and down in time with his bouncing. Taehyun slows down at the touch, whining when Sanggyun jerks him off quickly.

He lets out a drawn out moan and stills on Sanggyun’s lap when he finally cums, all over his and Sanggyun’s shirts.

Sanggyun raises his hand up, sticky with Taehyun’s cum, and holds it in front of Taehyun’s face. Understanding what it is that Sanggyun wants, Taehyun grabs Sanggyun’s hand, lithe tongue flicking out to lick the cum-stained fingers before putting them in his mouth. Sanggyun smiles in appreciation as he watches Taehyun suck his fingers clean from his own cum, his eyes closed as he concentrates on his task.

All was blissful until they both detect a presence entering the perimeters of the forest surrounding the home.

Taehyun bites hard on Sanggyun’s fingers.

“ _Ow fuck!_ ” Sanggyun curses, attempting to pull his fingers out but Taehyun glares at him, teeth still chomped on the fingers. Taehyun only releases Sanggyun’s fingers from his hold once he has licked all the blood from it this time and stopped the bleeding (it’s not good to waste blood).

“You’re really an asshole you know that,” Taehyun says disapprovingly. “You _know_ how Donghan is going to react seeing you, or anyone for that matter, having sex with me.”

“Well, I gotta remind him that if he wants you he’s going to accept the rest of us too. Better sooner than later, no?” Sanggyun says.

Taehyun could only frown down at him. “There are other better ways to tell him.’

“Too bad for him, I’m not one for sensitivities,” Sanggyun shrugs. “Anyways, back to what we were doing.”

Large hands move to grip at Taehyun’s ass, and Sanggyun begins to roll his hips up, thrusting back into Taehyun. Taehyun whines, feeling the still-hard cock moving in him again, rubbing against his walls.

“You’re going to make me hard again you shitty bastard…” Taehyun murmurs, moving forward to lean against Sanggyun’s firm chest, wrapping his arms around Sanggyun’s neck.

“I’ll get Hyunbin to fuck you after this alright babe?” Sanggyun coos lowly in Taehyun’s ear.

Sanggyun’s lips quirk up into a grin when he spots a figure exiting the darkness of the forest into the clearing from the window. He hastens his thrusts into Taehyun, the latter helping by squeezing his muscles around Sanggyun’s dick.

“Will you let me cum in you, sweetheart?” Sanggyun asks, smirk etched on his face as Donghan finally stops in front of the window and looks in.

“Go ahead.”

With a loud groan and one final thrust, Sanggyun reaches his orgasm as his eyes lazer in onto Donghan’s pair, cumming deep into Taehyun, the smaller vampire shuddering as he feels the warm wetness explode in him.

Sanggyun pulls out of Taehyun, and Taehyun feels the warm liquid gradually trickling out of him. He rests his head on Sanggyun’s shoulder.

“You better deal with this situation well or I’ll beat your shitty ass.”

“I’ll be looking forward to that, baby.” Sanggyun says. He turns his head towards the direction of the kitchen, knowing that Hyunbin is still there, watching silently. “Hyunbin, get me some paper towels and take care of Taehyun after you do.”

Hyunbin appears from the kitchen in mere seconds, paper towels in hand, and passes them to Sanggyun. Hyunbin takes a quick glance at the window in which Donghan stands frozen outside. He has a disapproving frown on his face, but doesn’t say anything. Taehyun straightens and raises his arms up to Hyunbin, signalling the taller to pick him up.

The two walk away from Sanggyun and he gets off the chair too, wiping his dick clean from cum and tucking them back into the confines of his pants as he makes his way to the front door. He decides to take off his shirt too, it being stained with Taehyun’s cum.

“Fuck me Hyunbinnie...” He hears Taehyun quietly sigh while Hyunbin moves them to his room.

“Of course, but could I please bite you again? I’m still hungry…” Hyunbin replies, their conversation fading out as the door closes behind them.

Hand gripping onto the doorknob of the front door, he twists it open to reveal the pleasant sight that is Donghan and his priceless expression of anger set in his eyebrows and fury burning in his gaze as he scowls at Sanggyun.

Sanggyun speaks, and his heightened vampiric senses allowing him to see Donghan’s every movement, see him pulling his arm back as if everything is in slow motion, allowing him to feel, to _hear,_  hear Donghan’s heart throbbing hard from adrenaline, hear the blood rushing through Donghan’s veins. He smiles, and allows the punch to land, feeling the sickening impact on his jaw and the pain that flares up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sanggyun's a nice boy irl but I sure do love writing him as a jackass who loves stirring up drama ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


	8. Reevaluation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sanggyun gives Donghan a choice.

“ _Fuck you!_ "

Donghan revels in the satisfaction of hearing a sharp distinct crack when his fist connected with Sanggyun's jaw, but it doesn't do much to soothe the rage in him that's burning like wildfire in addition to the now throbbing pain of his knuckles.

When the future, calmer Donghan looks back at this moment, he'd be surprised at just how angry he actually got.

Despite receiving a faceful of fist, Sanggyun still has that goddamn smirk on his face again, and now Donghan finds it absolutely infuriating instead of merely being cocky like usual.

"Why are you so mad Donghan? Didn't you like what you saw?" Sanggyun casually grips his own chin and with a swift movement, snaps it back into place like it was nothing.

"Sweet little Taehyun taking dick like nobody's b-"

"Fuck you!" Donghan repeats and he rears his arm back once again to land another punch. Sanggyun isn't willing to take another punch though, he still feels the pain, even if Donghan’s punch is comparable to an ant bite. Once is enough.

With his vampiric grace, Sanggyun tilts his head aside and Donghan's fist barely misses him, the wind from displaced air breezing past the vampire's face. The boy's eyes widened in utter surprise at the inhumanly movement, and before he knew it, his wrist was held in an awfully tight grip and he's yanked forward, Sanggyun slamming him down into the wooden floor.

A brief flash of panic spikes in Donghan when he doesn’t have control over his body anymore, and a pained wheeze slips his mouth when his back hits the ground. Sanggyun effortlessly rolls him over, pinning one of Donghan’s arms behind his back and pressing his entire body weight on the human. It was almost laughable really, how Donghan finds himself in a position picture perfect to when he first broke into the vampire’s house, had Yongguk pinning him down then. But he thinks that things are different this time round, and attempts to push Sanggyun off with his free hand

He is but a mere human, however.

A low hiss sounds close to his ear. Too close. He feels a hot breath breathing down his neck and Donghan’s body sizes up on its own accord, petrified in Sanggyun’s hold.

A painful silence follows, Sanggyun not moving a muscle, and Donghan somehow is rendered physically unable to move. Whatever Sanggyun had done had left him immobilized for most of the part, and the heavy tension in the atmosphere is eating Donghan from the inside. Sanggyun is a wildcard, Donghan unable to tell if the vampire is simply playing around or if his life is in actual danger, has no idea of what Sanggyun is going to do now.

Sanggyun merely sighs above him.

“You’re getting overconfident Donghan, you don’t seem to remember what we actually are,” Sanggyun says, a hint of discontent in his tone (and this stabs Donghan’s pride for some reason). “I would have expected better from you than to naively lash out at me.”

Sanggyun lets go of Donghan’s wrist and stands back up. The moment Sanggyun was no longer in contact with Donghan, Donghan’s muscles listen to him again, released from the tension that had mysteriously trapped him.

Donghan slowly picks himself up, not looking at Sanggyun, wary of the calculating gaze he feels on him. He doesn’t say anything, doesn’t move, doesn’t dare to, weighed down by the reality that he is indeed powerless compared to Sanggyun.

Now that he has calmed down, mind clear without white-hot anger clouding his perception after being thrown down to the ground, Donghan is honestly ashamed at himself that he had resorted to physical violence. Who is he anyway to lash out at someone out of jealousy?

“Not gonna lie, I’m a little disappointed that you reacted like this. I was hoping that you realized your current position with us.” Sanggyun laments, looking at pointedly at Donghan and sizing the boy up even as the latter does everything to _not_ look at the him.  

“Sure, you’re pretty fuckin’ in love with Taehyun but don’t you dare forget that _so are we_ . You have to _prove_ that you’re worth his fucking time.” Sanggyun snarls out that declaration with such fierceness that it actually startles Donghan, lifting his gaze up to meet Sanggyun’s, the vampire’s eyes burning with such an intensity that makes Donghan reflexively take a step away.

“If you’re serious about wanting to be with Taehyun, you have to accept that Taehyun loves other people as well. We don’t have time to coddle you or deal with your jealous little fits.”

Well _that stings_ . Hearing Sanggyun practically calling him immature, Donghan feels like a child getting scolded by their parents, and it feels humiliating at the very least. But the thing is, he _acknowledges_ that he fucked up, probably fucked up big time because now he can’t seem to let go of the helplessness that he felt when he was pinned down the vampires, and god it would’ve been so easy for them to kill him at anytime-----

“Just… think about this carefully alright?” Sanggyun sighs again, sounding tired all of a sudden, pulling Donghan out of his whirlpool of thoughts, his expression changing into something more neutral and reserved, but a hint of a displeasure is present on his face. “Ask yourself if you really want to be with him, if you’re serious about this, serious about wanting to be with a _vampire_. If you really are, come back when you’ve thoroughly thought it through.”

“And if you aren’t…..”

  
  


 

 

“I don’t want to see you anywhere near here ever again.”

Taking that as his cue to leave, Donghan turns tail and runs away, not stopping, not looking back until he’s out of sight.

* * *

“I think that you were unnecessarily harsh to him there, it’s only been a short amount of time since he got to know us. Taehyun wouldn’t be pleased to know that you practically threatened him.”

Shaking his head in disagreement, Sanggyun turns around to face the house. Kenta is leaning against the doorframe, arms crossed and a slight frown etched on his face.

“If no one teaches him a lesson he won’t learn quick enough. I don’t want him having any false hopes or expectations,” Sanggyun counters. ”Taehyun is way too nice sometimes and you know that. I don’t want him to get hurt either.”

He walks past Kenta without a second glance, knowing just how much the other disapproves of his actions as well. Out of all them, Taehyun was the most merciful and forgiving, the trauma from his turning never quite going away despite it being centuries, so he doesn’t wish for others to get hurt unnecessarily. But he never forgets, every event that happens to him gets ingrained in his memory. Kenta as well had always been sensitive and kind, tender words and soothing disposition, always trying his best to resolve any conflict in the most peaceful way possible, resulting in him being hesitant to fight even if his life is on the line despite the enhanced senses of his vampirism.

The two of them have gotten hurt numerous times due to their own morals, and Sanggyun _loathes_ seeing any of his family in pain. If he has to be the ‘bad guy’ to protect them, _so be it_.

Kenta doesn’t try to stop Sanggyun and talk it out, knowing how stubborn the latter is. He gazes at the open forest, darkness shrouding the path in which Donghan had ran off to.

He moves out to the veranda, bending down to pick up the bouquet of flowers that Donghan had dropped and left behind, feeling the liquids of the crushed stems leaking out through the paper wrapping. Bouquet in hand, he returns to the house, the door to the manor closing tightly shut behind him.

* * *

Pushing his way through the throngs of trees and bushes, he barely cares about the small branches that occasionally whip at his face, leaving thin red lines on his skin. His muscles are straining, not having stopped to catch his breath even once. Donghan frantically runs through the entire forest, wanting to get away from the house as quick as possible, afraid that if he lingers any longer than necessary Sanggyun would not be so forgiving.

He crashes past the line of bushes that just carefully conceals the path’s entrance, having reached civilization once more. He bends over, hands gripping his knees as he gasps and breathes heavily, forcing air back into his wailing lungs.

The whirring of an engine from a car whizzing past jolts him, and wide-eyed, he belated realizes that the path to the vampire’s manor isn’t of public knowledge. He stiffens up as he scans the area, hoping that no one had seen him. Fortunately, the area was mostly scarce with people, with only an old man hobbling a distance away at the other side of the road, back facing him.

Donghan sucks in a deep breath, trying to suppress the adrenaline that is pulsing in his veins, and forces himself to calm down, at least a little bit. He brisk walks back to his car with his legs feeling like jelly, unable to stop the trembling of his limbs in the end. When the vehicle is within sight, his hands fumble around, searching for his keys. He hastily unlocks his car and rushes to sit at the driver’s seat, slamming the door shut beside him, the noise echoing dully in the air.

He hunches over the steering wheel, and for the first time in a long while, he lets his tears fall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Personally this chapter felt a little lacking and a little shorter than normal but I really did try my best to put it out ahhhhh but!!! There would be more exciting stuff in the future!!! I finally got around to deciding a final plot that I wanna stick to and I'm really excited to write the juicy bits uwu

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are always very _very_ appreciated and they help feed my soul hungry for validation and motivation! ♥
> 
> I don't check for mistakes too thoroughly so there will be many many typos that slip past my brief editing so just ignore them ye.
> 
> I write somewhat slowly, but if you're itching for more you can always talk to me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/hyonipoison) and squeeze out a few spoilers or drafts from me~ But please be kind...I am only human...


End file.
